Weirder Than Fiction Episode 2: Let's Play A Game
by A.J Scarlet
Summary: The RE universe has somehow been transported to the real world as a personal vendetta against J.D. Tab, Leon, and even Wesker himself are on a race against time and two evil organizations to rescue her. Who will get to her first? Who won't come out of this alive? Will they be too late? Sequel to WTF Episode 1: Zombie University. R&R.
1. Chapter 1 (Jouse)

**A/n: I'm BAaaAack! Ok so I had a hard time deciding how to start this, or from who's POV but I got permission from Jouse's creator to keep him in the story. Yay! Now as for plot, it's there, somewhere. ::squints:: yeah I can see a vague little point here and there lol. Jk, there I definitely a plot here. So to make up for how long it took to complete Episode One and my super short chapters I made the intro to chapter 1 ridiculously long. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1: No! I DON'T Want To Play A Game!**

What a nightmare! I came to college to learn, become a music producer or something. Not to fight zombies and leather-obsessed supervillians. Didn't I get enough of that back home?! God I wish Ray was here.

After Wesker gave us the slip Leon decided it was smart to check the security cameras to find J.D. and Tab. Unfortunately the wall that blew up in the distance came from the security office and messed up most of the equipment, but being a government agent has its perks. Leon used his communicator to plug into whatever was still functioning and tapped into the security feed before the explosion. We saw our entire nightmare replay in fast forward. The first zombies in the building came from the girl's dorms. Just somehow woke up that way and tried to eat their roommates. Finally explained why there were cops on campus that afternoon.

Soon the bitten girls mutated, in record time actually, and started eating everyone on campus. The horde that broke into the middle of my class were on the cameras, when I ran into J.D. also came up. What I wasn't counting on seeing was the crud J.D. and Tab went through when we were separated. Leon and Ryan's eyes grew wide when they saw the superhuman feats those two performed, that eerie yet pretty gold glow of J.D's eyes before her bloodlust activated when she was left with the Tyrant, the furious red eyes Tab leveled on Wesker at the nursery. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what Leon was thinking. Umbrella specimen, although in J.D's case Leon's dead wrong as far as I know.

When we arrived to footage of just moments earlier my heart practically sunk to my feet when those soldiers tranquilized J.D. and hauled her into a chopper. She saved me and Ray more than once since we've known each other, now she needed my help. There was no way I could go home and face Ray without her. Tab seemed to get away Scott free, well I guess we don't have to worry about _her_ anymore. Gee, thanks for the help.

Leon called in what happened and Hunnigan set a satellite tracker on the chopper that took J.D. away. It took heck of a lot of convincing to let Leon take me with him, after all, the USS would have followed me home and murdered me since I was a survivor, but after I proved that nightmare wasn't my first rodeo he caved. Smooth talking Jouse strikes again!

_"In other news, a viral outbreak overran Georgetown University late last night placing the campus under quarantine until further notice. The body count is estimated to rank in the hundreds, possibly the entire student body and faculty as no survivors are yet to be found. Names of the deceased are being withheld until their families have been notified. The cause of this out-"_

Leon shuts the tiny television off and gulps down the rest of his cola, "We don't need to hear this."

Damien sits on the aisle across from us just staring outside the plane's window, clenching and unclenching his fists. Finally he stands up, "So what's the plan already! I had to wait an entire day for that bitch to triangulate J.D's location and for all I know those sick bastards already got their mitts on what they want from her. I can't stand this!"

Leon crushes the plastic cup in his hand, "You call Hunnigan that again the only _mitts_ you'll have to worry about will be mine around your throat. And tracking Umbrella isn't easy. We're dealing with the most cunning and heartless organization in the history of the planet. Just be glad we found J.D's location at all. As for the plan, we'd have to infiltrate their Japanese facility quietly and find where they're holding her before we get caught, and we _will_ get caught at some point."

Damien rolls his eyes and chuckles humorlessly as he plops back in his seat. "Great plan, double-007," he chugs down his Scotch and Soda and continues to stew in silence.

What kind of connection did J.D. have with this jerk? Obviously it was a romantic relationship at some point since the butthead kissed her. But from the cold, bloodthirsty look in her eyes when she aimed her gun at him seriously confuses me. A hand suddenly whizzes through my field of vision and I look up into Leon's eyes. "What?"

"I asked if you're all right."

"Yeah, Man. It's all good. Don't worry too much about me. I can handle those 'Thriller' rejects," I say as I pat the Beretta 92 FS Leon loaned me.

He nods and sits back in his seat. Who am I kidding here? Sure I had dealt with super villians and super powered freaks with the Gladiator complexes before. Sort of comes with the job of being a superhero's best friend. And I was _more_ than familiar with Resident Evil, I'd stay up for days massacring the undead, but facing it in real life is a whole different game. On top of that _I'm_ the hero this time around. Someone's life depended on _me_. I have to give it my all, I owe her my life.

We landed in Japan sometime after sunset and took a cab towards the coordinates Hunnigan gave Leon. The schematics on Leon's communicator revealed the corporate building of Umbrella's pharmaceutical base had an underground hive. The place was huge, seven floors down and spread out for miles. How is that even possible? This is all fake, a game! How is this building even here?!

We arrive and Hunnigan marks our best entrance to be at the service door where the trucks are loaded to deliver supplies. Leon leads us down the halls, keeping his eyes on the GPS of his communicator now and then. Damien lets a growl out, "I don't like this. It's too quiet for a corporate and distribution center."

"My thoughts exactly," Leon agrees and I take out my gun.

Everything was white and mirrors. The tiles under our feet were white marble with grey veins causing minor squeaks while we walk. We find a service door that leads to the elevator underground, oddly placed in the closet near the front lobby, I guess the best hiding place is usually right under your nose. Curiosity gets the best of me and I look around the corner as Leon picks at the lock.

"Hey, hey dudes. Isn't there usually a guard working nightshifts in these kind of companies?"

"Usually," Leon mutters.

"Well then the night guard is either seriously late or this place is actually empty."

Damien arches an eyebrow and steps out into the lobby, "The Clown, isn't kidding. There's no one here." He walks behind the service desk and finds not one soul in the security cameras. "It's a trap!"

Suddenly metal shutters crash down over the glass walls. The tiles crack under the steel and the service door to the elevator gets blocked off and caged with red lasers. Leon jumps back, knocked on his butt, and punches the ground. "Damn it! Should've known this was too easy."

Maniacal laughter echoes down the halls through a PA system, "Silly little boys," the voice is contorted as if they're using a scrambler to mask their real voice. "Did you honestly believe I wouldn't see this coming? I know you all too well, which is why I allowed you to find this facility. See I have a few pets in need of some exercise and who better to provide me the service than a Government Agent familiar with my new toys, A superhero's flunky, and a divinely gifted freak? Enjoy gentlemen."

A roar echoes through the halls. This is no bueno! No bueno at all! Leon rolls his eyes, "Great, a cheesy Saturday cartoon villain." He pulls out his communicator but fails to receive anything from Hunnigan. "I can't send out anything, it's jammed."

Damien checks if there's a round in the chamber of his fifty caliber Desert Eagle, "Well what are we standing around for? We have a damsel in distress to find."

He walks off and a chill makes my skin crawl. If J.D. were here she'd smack the guy silly before putting a bullet in his head, I think. Leon nods towards me and we follow Damien up the elevator. Funny enough they're still working. Well _that's_ nice! He presses the button for the top floor and blinks at the strange expressions we give him.

"What? Isn't usually the boss that has his own private passages to the underground facility? C'mon, Clown here's probably seen enough movies to agree with me."

"Enough with the nickname! My name is Jouse, _Jo-se,_ not Clown you jerk. Jeez!" Damien glares at me with piercing green eyes, I've seen worse. I roll my eyes, "Jerk has a point though."

"All right then," Leon shakes his head and sighs. "Stay on your toes guys."

The lights flicker and the elevator suddenly stops on floor thirteen. What! Are you serious? Of all the floors to stop at it had to be _thirteen_?! Oh this is so not cool! The cart shakes, as if something heavy suddenly fell on top, then giant claws rip up the metal like a can opener cuts into aluminum. A familiar screech fills the confined room and we open fire at the licker trying to get us like we're sardines for dinner. This licker was bigger than what we saw at the college outbreak. After we pump the sucker full of lead we see a swarm of them rushing down the elevator shaft towards us.

"We gotta get out of here, now!" Leon yells.

Damien suddenly starts wailing at the steel door. His fists make huge dents then he starts to pry the elevator doors open like he's the freaking Hulk! We run down the hall and the lickers start to chase us down. We shoot at their heads when they get too close and look for somewhere to hide. Leon pulls out an incendiary grenade from his holster and tosses it at the monsters. The hall explodes into flames, the paint on the walls instantly peel and burn black while Leon ushers us into the first open room before the flames catch up with us.

"Well the elevator is not an option," he says breathlessly then aims at Damien's head.

Damien's hands fly up and he lets the Desert Eagle hang from his finger, "Whoa! Hey, calm down!"

"What are you? Some Umbrella experiment or something?"

"Are you for real? No! Do I look like one those freaks out there?"

"Do you really need me to answer that?"

He deadpans and I feel my heartbeat pound against my chest like there was an angry gorilla trapped behind my ribcage. I look at Damien and try to figure it out myself. Super strength isn't new to me, and if he knows J.D. there's a possibility he isn't a science experiment like all the other super powered people I've come across. Could he be exactly like her?

Damien sighs, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Weird noises start to come from above us, the type of noises that sound squishy and make you cringe. A vent grate suddenly falls from the ceiling of the conference room we stumbled into and some grey piece of crud falls to the ground. What the?...

The grey crud starts to move and expands into the form of a really tall and skinny person without eyes then screeches towards us. Darn it! It's a Ra- ah raja-

"Shit a Rasklapanje!" Damien screams and aims at its head.

Yeah, _that_! I hate these things!


	2. Chapter 2 (Tab)

**Ho-oh! We're back peeps! A.J Scarlet and I are back with the second episode of Weirder than Fiction. And naturally, I am doing Tab's POV because who can do it better than me? *hugs A.J* She most likely could. LOL. Anyhoo, the action and craziness have started again. Only now it's a race against time…you'll find out why later on in the story. I think. LOL.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Two: Why Can't I Get A Break?**

After sending J.D's location to Hunnigan—yeah, I decided to throw the guys a bone and help them out without Leon or the others finding out. I had no intention of them discovering that I was here as well…not yet anyway. Whilst I was going to look for the party responsible for this mess on my own, I was going to use Leon and the others for this as well. I could only hope that I find J.D. first. Mainly because I was sure that Wesker wanted her for some reason. Might have to do with his virus being a little unstable. However that was merely a guess and until I got a straight answer…I wasn't going to think about it. Getting my fellow pack mate out of this place was priority one and finding the bastards responsible was priority number two.

I stand there on the roof as I watch Leon, Jouse and some guy that smells very much like J.D. arrive. I know that they were going to try to go underground and any other time I'd help them out, but I can't do that right now. They have to find a way down to the hive on their own. After that I'll be more than happy to help. After all, there were stairs that lead down.

Getting inside the building myself wasn't too much of a feat as I had found a hidden passageway. Thank you big brother! I use my nose to follow the guys as they head into the elevator. Looks like they are going up instead of down. Idiots. Just because in most games the boss is on the top level doesn't mean that this boss was going to be there. No…the enemy was in the hive. I knew that from my nose surprisingly enough. Of course, my nose lead me to the thirteenth floor where the elevator stopped. Great.

I back myself into a darkened area at the end of the hall and watch as that new guy opens the elevator doors without breaking a sweat with Leon and Jouse right behind him. Leon tosses an incendiary grenade in the hall as dozens of Lickers spill out into the hall. Yuck! They've gotten uglier since I last saw them. Of course, my temper flared to life when something fell from the ceiling that almost reminded me of—SHIT THAT'S A RASKLAPANJE! I hate those things.

"Shit," I hiss, aiming my sniper rifle at the head. It's like the fucking regenerators all over again! Seriously…I need a damn rocket launcher as I watch the guys battle the thing with Leon nearly getting something shoved down his throat. I would've shot then, but I knew if I did I'd've hit Leon too and I'm pretty sure that J.D. would kill me for it.

The rage escalates when I notice the insignia on the back. Fucking Black Fang bastards! Couldn't they use some other type of monster?! Or better yet—NOT USE THE RESIDENT EVIL GAME MONSTERS!...ugh, never mind. At least I know what I'm facing.

"This ain't gonna cut it," I mutter, shooting the Rasklapanje in the arm as it had grabbed at Jouse. That new guy seems to be doing pretty well against this creature. No wonder since he's not human.

My eyes glow a mixture of gold and red when I remembered exactly what to use against this monster. Finding an incendiary grenade near my foot, I make sure that they guys are a decent space back before hurling it at the Rasklapanje, watching it burst into flames and into two pieces before throwing a grenade launcher in Leon's direction. He can't exactly see me since I'm in the dark, but I wanted the guys to know that I hadn't completely ditched them.

Taking out a piece of paper, I wrote a quick, but informative note:

_Leon, Jouse…and Damien,_

_Just to let you guys know…you're going in the wrong direction, idiots. You need to be going down, not up. J.D. is in the hive along with whoever started this lovely little mess. Use that gift I gave you to blast a hole down on the first floor by the service elevator…there's a secret staircase that'll get you into the hive. There shouldn't be any problems…but I can't guarantee anything at this point in time…and don't argue with me…I know what I'm talking about! Been at this too long to be wrong. Please you guys, be careful as I'm sure J.D. will have my ass if any of you get hurt. Not to mention, I'll be seriously pissed off. Oh and Jouse, here's a little gift for you that I'm sure you'll find to be of use. By the way…Damien…I'm watching, so if either one of those boys gets hurt…you'll have to answer to me…and you won't like it. I promise you._

Placing the note on top of the sniper rifle, I place both items in a location where I know they'd be able to see it. Oh, yeah, I know the new guy's name rather well. After all, my big brother had a run in with him several years ago. So did I now that I think about it. Ah, well.

Taking a quick glance back, I smile gently as I watch them defeat the Rasklapanje. "See ya later guys," I whisper. "Please…be careful."

I maneuver back into the underground passage, securing the door behind so that they don't follow me down. They can't use this particular passage as what laid in it is a lot more sinister and dangerous. I don't mind taking on the really tough fights…but I do mind it when I wind up getting followed when I don't want to be. Sighing heavily, I start down the staircase suddenly feeling shaky and a little out of breath. Something's wrong…really wrong.

Shaking my head, I try to get rid of the feeling, leaning against the wall, clutching at my chest as it heaved. Shit…the weakness that came next nearly had me blacking out. What the HELL was going on? Groaning, as the attack slowly went away, I continue on down the stairs as if nothing had happened, all the while trying to figure out what could've caused it. My eyes widen when it hit me: the shot! The needle that I got shot with on my way off the campus. GODDAMMIT ALL TO HELL! Great…now I need to figure out what it was that I got injected with and what it's doing to me. Lovely.

My hands clench into fists, this isn't good.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**INSPIRATION HITS! Yes, not too humorous, but hey, give it time. Tab is obviously a little off base here, but don't worry, she'll be getting into the humor in no time flat. ^^ Trust me.**


	3. Chapter 3 (Jouse)

**A/n: so yeah, updating a bit steadily arent we? anyways, im starting to miss J.D's pov but writing as Jouse is an ok challenge.**

**Chapter 3: Buzzz Off!**

Yeah, and stay down! But where did those incendiary and grenade launcher come from? Damien stares off down the hall, his nose wrinkled and his eyes narrowed. We walk past the husk of the leech monster I dub Ralph, there's no way I can pronounce its name without developing a stutter, and find a sniper with a little note on top. Damien immediately runs for the sniper and hands Leon the note. Seriously, Leon's armed to the nines, Damien carries a Desert Eagle, and I'm stuck with a little pea shooter Beretta - no offense to Italian weaponry. How is it fair that Damien snags the sniper? He looks down the sight and plays with the knobs like a kid feeling out his Christmas present.

Leon suddenly snatches the rifle from Damien, with a smirk, and hands it to me. "Tab left it for Jouse."

"Who's Tab?"

Leon rolls his eyes and shoves the note to his chest, "How about some light reading before we continue? Tab has something to say to you."

Damien glares at Leon then at me as I get use to the weight and feel of the sniper. Awesome! Leon loads the launcher with the incendiary grenades he has left and smirks when Damien lets out a growl and crumples the paper in his hand. Leon arches an eyebrow, "What's wrong? Got stuck on a word?"

"Who does she think she is?!"

I shrug, "A friend apparently. I, for one, am glad she's on our side."

"C'mon, we have to get to the service elevator like Tab said," Leon quickly puts us back on track and takes the lead.

We're forced to use the stairs back to the first floor and my skin crawls. The moment we walk into the stairwell a loud buzzing bounces off the walls. Not sure what made me look up but when I look up I find the oddest looking hive I've ever seen, and suddenly a feel something strong grasp my shoulders.

My feet leave the ground and all I can hear is that annoying buzzing. Oh, not these guys! I shoot above me, even though I don't see a thing to shoot, and tumble down the sixth floor set of stairs.

Leon's head pops out from the side of the railing, "Jouse!"

"I'm okay!"

Damien's shots echo loudly in the stairwell and let's it rain Insect Mutants. Darn Novistadors make my skin crawl, too bad there's no background music to tell me if they're gone or not. I get a bad feeling and turn just in time to watch the Novistador appear and get its head blown. Leon salutes me with two fingers and continues dropping bugs. Hm, time to test my sniping skills, yes?

My arms are pretty unsteady but have no problem exploding heads. Call Of Duty for the win! I help them keep the insect mutants back while Damien and Leon make their way towards me. A buzzing suddenly comes from behind me and I swing my sniper towards the sound. The little freak gets rid of his cloak of invisibility and catches my sniper. It's fangs or claws, or _whatever_, vibrate as they prepare to dig into my face. Until a loud bang knocks it on it's side and splatters goop all over my face. Do insects have brains?

"Ugh! Dude, gross!" I yell.

"You're welcome," Damien rolls his eyes and we rush down the rest of the way. By the third floor Licker clicking starts to trail behind us. "Are you kidding me!"

Damien turns quickly to shoot into its head and Leon glances towards him, "This person is really not giving us any breathing room are they?"

"Sounds like Erica all right," Damien mutters.

"Was that her with the Darth Vader voice earlier?" I ask.

"Who knows for sure? Erica's a bimbo but smarter than she looks."

We burst through the first floor door and make a bee line to the service elevator. Still locked and caged but Leon blasts it wide open with the grenade launcher Tab left behind. We hop down onto the stairs leading to the underground hive. Everything was metal and concrete. Lights sparked from the explosion. We look up expecting the swarm of monsters but not a sound. Hm that's weird. Damien releases an empty clip and reloads. Leon nods for us to follow him and I strap the sniper to my back for now. The place kind of reminded me of the umbrella facility from RE2.

At the end of the second hall there's a door leading to the next floor, problem was it's hugged shut by some thick vines. Great, a plant monster. Damien shoots at the plant and one of its tentacles burst from the wall and backhands him across the face. His eyes go wide and holding back my laugh is harder than I'd like. My voice echoes down the hall and Damien slams my back against the wall.

"You think that's funny, Josie?"

"Jouse, Man! Josie is a girl name!"

"Is there a difference?"

"Enough!" Leon orders. "We have to find a way to get rid of that thing."

Damien takes his hands off my shoulders and straightens my shirt for me, "Maybe there's a chem lab around here."

"Being Umbrella, that's a given. All right let's go."

I glare at Damien as I walk past him, I'm starting to prefer he call me Clown. We walk into the first room to our left, looks like a break room for employees. Blood smeared walls, bits of guts or whatever on the floors, shoes and scattered papers everywhere. There was an outbreak in the hive, if the mutant plant didn't give it away this definitely did. Leon hacks into a computer in the corner of the room.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Trying to see if I can find a map for this place."

Damien taps the coffee machine with the tip of his gun, "Good idea. This place is pretty big. You could get lost easy in here."

I don't know why, but I don't like how he said that. Leon downloads a map into his communicator then ushers us out of the room. Clicking echoes down the halls and I brace myself for a Licker, until it screeches.

"That doesn't sound like a Licker," I whisper.

"No, sounds more like a Hunter."

"Fun," Damien smirks and his eyes release an eerie green glow that reminds me of J.D.


	4. Chapter 4 (Tab)

**I've decided to go ahead and throw out a third chapter for all of you guys. Why? Well, I figured I'd give A.J some time to recover from the virus that her dear brother gave her. I'm hoping that when she's better she'll have lots of ideas. ^^ Lord knows I've got tons at the moment…but this is our story and I don't really wanna monopolize the whole damn thing. Hell, I couldn't do that anyway. ^^ Anyhoo, please enjoy and Scarlet, I hope you get better soon! ^^**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Four: Stairway to Hell**

That feeling in my head and chest didn't leave as I race down the stairs of absolute darkness—or what would've been if I were a human, but we all know that I'm not—following the connection that I have with J.D. I need to find her and fast. I don't know what those bastards want her for and I sure as Hell wasn't inclined to finding out either. Of course whilst I descended into Hell, I can't help but feel that whilst the Fang Gang wanted me dead…another party wanted me alive. Nice. I'm going to possibly be reduced to being someone's little toy—I sure ain't gonna let that happen.

After about five flights of stairs, I find myself leaning against the wall for a little support as my breathing became labored again. Dammit, what the fuck had those bastards injected me with?!

"Probably something new," I mutter, reaching inside my back pocket to dial my brother's number. Lovely to have a cell that could reach outside lines from underground. Most people would kill to have a cell phone like mine. However, no one answered. Peachy…I'll have to drop kick his ass later on down the road after I get my friend back.

I had almost made it to the hive when I hear the distinct sound of clicking coming from above me. Lovely. Lickers are following me…and possibly something else as well. I inhale a bit too deeply and was rewarded with gagging my guts out as the smell of infection wafts up my nose. Yeah, definitely Lickers. Nice. Little pests probably want to have some fun…well; they'll have to wait as I've got some shit to do. I move further before I find a chrysalid right next to the hatch entrance to the hive. Nice. I blink as I hear an explosion from several stories up and knew that Leon and the others had decided to follow my little advice, which is good as I didn't need to kick anyone else's ass at the moment.

My eyes narrow a moment as I hear the clicking of claws disappear from above me. Now what in the Hell is going on? I have this distinct feeling that nothing good is coming my way before a completely random thought hit my brain: just how in the Hell was Wesker gonna get into this place?

**_Nice to think of your mate at a time like this,_** my wolf drawled.

I snort. _Shut it! He doesn't even know and I'm inclined to keep it that way._

**_Why?_**

I didn't answer that question. I didn't need to. My wolf knows the reason why I didn't want Wesker to find out. Sure it was a weak excuse, but to be honest…I didn't think I deserve to have anyone that close to me. Not after all the horror I'd done in the past. Definitely not going there right now. Perhaps later on when I have time to actually think about it.

My thoughts are stripped away by the cracking of the chrysalid. Lovely…now what the Hell is coming out.

"Ugh," I groan. "I hate Napad's." Yep, they are singularly the most irritating monsters that I've ever encountered! Damn shell is harder than hell to break through…not to mention being in a very small space like this didn't exactly leave much room for dodging attacks or phasing; which is what my body was demanding that I do. Well, tough rocks, I wasn't going to phase again until I was sure that the security camera's here wouldn't pick it up. I didn't relish the idea of anyone discovering my secret of being a werewolf. Sure, J.D knew I wasn't human…but no one knew that I was an infected werewolf…except for—

"SON OF A BITCH!" I screech, just as the Napad finished breaking out of the chrysalid. The Black Fang Gang knew of my infection and the fact that I wasn't human to boot. Lovely…someone please shoot me now and get it over with. On second thought, let me find those bastards and give them one good ass kicking.

Then again, this angry looking Napad just might be enough for me to vent a little anger. Of course, how I'm going to beat it is still up for grabs. Unless…

I narrow my eyes as they tinge gold. "I am soooo not gonna use that ability on a bunch of viral infected junkies."

I get ready as it decides to charge. The only thing I can think of to do is to throw the blasted creature over my shoulder and sprint towards the blasted steel door. I wasn't too sure if I had knocked it for a loop as I open said door via my fists, and slam it shut behind me. Damn thing could just stay there for all I care. I've got enough on my plate for right now.

Turning around, I blink a few times. "Whoa…" I breathed. This place is huge! I knew there were several stories within the hive itself that lead further underground…but how I was going to get there was still up for grabs. Ah, well, might as well have some fun and take a look around. Maybe I'll get lucky.

Glancing up at a corner, I notice a surveillance camera trained on me. Nice, I'm gonna have a peachy little audience watching my every move. No matter, they did want to play after all. Might as well give them a nice game to view as I'm sure they're bored. I take a step before I feel a tug at my chest and look upwards… "He's here," I say in a soft, gentle tone. "Nice to know I've got competition."

I grin wickedly. "A race to the finish. Let's see who comes in first"

I smirk as I whip out my cell phone. I decide to text him. Might as well piss him off a little bit…can't have him forget that I'm here too, though I'm sure the man knows it.

_Just thought you should know: I plan on coming in first in the little race. Don't make any bets that it'll be you…after all; I don't play nice when it comes to those I happen to care for. By the way, I've decided to leave a little gift for you…don't let it go to waste or else I'll have to find you and kick your damn ass._

Don't ask me how I was able to, but I did manage to get a DNA sample of J.D's blood. May as well throw him a bone too. I think I'm being more than a little generous under the circumstances. After all, I do plan on winning this game…no matter what the cost. Of course…I didn't know that with the strange attacks that I'd been getting that those I was bonded to would feel them as well.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Yes, I know I took that line straight from Resident Evil 6: Ada's campaign. But I could not help it! It's a fantastic line that brought me a few hearty laughs whenever I heard it. ^^ I can't wait to find out what happens next! ^^ I'm finished writing chapters for now as it's A.J's turn to dish us out a few before I continue on. After all, I'm not sure where the rest of the cast of characters are at (that aren't mine) at the moment. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 (Wesker)

**A/n: on a roll despite my cold. Anything to keep the cold from killing my mood. Lol. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: Not Amused**

Infiltrating the facility was rather simple, quite a disappointment actually - too easy. All I needed was to fly onto the roof and use the CEO secret entrance. Although I did pick up an interesting souvenir along the way. A vile of O negative, drenched in J.D's aroma with a hint of Tab. How lovely, I almost want to thank the woman - almost. Unfortunately that does nothing to liberate darling J.D. from my grasp, she's still an interesting commodity I don't intend to lose.

What the culprit didn't bank on was my knowledge with computers. Before using the passage I hacked into the building's main frame. I released every Bio Weapon in the facility, knowing the agent as well as I do he was bound to show up sometime. If these creatures didn't kill him at least they could slow him down. Underestimating Mr. Kennedy is a mistake I won't make twice. Once I'm done here I'll have to cleanse this organization of its treacherous parasites and then dispose of any survivors. Umbrella will not go down a second time.

Finally I take the elevator towards the hive, surrounded by the stench of infection and ungodly roaring when a sudden pang grips my chest. For a moment I almost collapse from the hazy vision and headache. What is this? It can't be the virus, not now anyways. As I continue down the hall the pain and blurred vision persists, letting up only slightly. The hall shakes. It would appear as if I have company much sooner than expected, going by that explosion. Tab must have tipped them off. No matter, they can prove to be useful distractions.

I pull out a vile from under my coat. A small plant specimen wriggles and squirms behind the glass. I toss the vile towards the door behind me and watch as the specimen evolves and wraps around the doors, there's no need for them to get in the way. Making my way down the halls, most of the Bioweapons are attracted to the commotion behind me. Perfect. Suddenly there's a tug and I can almost feel her, until I finally recognize her scent. She's here. At that exact moment my phone vibrates from within my coat pocket.

Amusing, she's taking this as a race. Well then Dear Heart, let the games begin. Brushing the foreign weakness aside I continue forward, and find a trace of a new scent. It's slightly familiar but my muscles automatically tense for an altercation. I walk through the door and come face to face with a peculiar male. He smiles and his eyes glow gold, killer intent very much ingrained in them. As he raises his gun to me two other join him with similar gazes, and matching insignia on their clothes. So, The Black Fang Organization, how troublesome.

I dodge their bullets with inhuman speed, but as I pull my fist back I'm blindsided and move to avoid a fist to the nose. His fist leaves a sizable hole in the wall and the other two charge towards me. Admittedly their reflexes are fairly matched with mine, but their skills are sorely lacking. I grab a hold of their wrists and flip the nuisances into their third companion. While those two lay seeing stars I grab the first Black Fang by his throat. His windpipe crumbles under my grasp but his glare defiant to the end. I plunge my hand into the second, savor the last beats of his heart before he bleeds out. The last, I merely crush his skull against the wall, smear the concrete with his blood. Not very efficient but oh so gratifying.

In the corner I notice a surveillance camera. Undoubtedly it captured my quick display of aggression. Good. Just know worse will befall the culprit and cohorts once I get my hands on them. They will be severely punished for playing games with Albert Wesker. Two more floors and I find a restless Napad roaming the hall. She's been through here not long ago, and left me another gift as well. Such a generous soul isn't she?

Disposing of the Napad was less gratifying than eliminating Black Fang associates, but it does ease the edge slightly. I have to reach J.D. quick, Tab had made it clear she wants her out of their or my hands - though what they could possibly want with her is intriguing. Understandably, she is a specimen like no other. Sure there are some similar to her like the thug Mr. Kennedy finds himself working with, but not like her. This one has raw talent, a keen instinct for destruction and she handles it well according to my records. Darling girl is a breed all in her own league, tainted by the weak idealisms of humanity. There is a place for her, I intend to make sure she gets there - after she serves a more personal purpose of course.

Bright lights engulf the halls. Buzzing of electricity and heat bathe the walls. Interesting, it's much cleaner than expected after setting the weapons free. I better take the quickest route before Tab gets to her. Just as I take a step crackling fills the halls and a cowardly disguised voice comes over the PA system. I feel my eyes burn blood red.

"Albert Wesker, so nice of you to join us."

"I'm not one to ignore an invitation."

"No, I suppose not. But you should have. I don't intend to let you out of here alive."

"You seem to be mistaken, it's _you_ that shall not live beyond tonight."

Nervous laughter, or perhaps hubris chuckling, rattles the halls. "You underestimate me. I am fully prepared to deal with you just as well as I am prepared for the others. You are not the only enhanced being in the building you see and I have taken the liberty of upgrading some of your science projects. You didn't think we would take her into custody and do nothing else did you?"

Just then a steel wall crashes down the hall ahead of me. Slithering echoes behind the walls and then bursts into the hall ahead of me. Black, worm-like tentacles wriggle around the corpses of the three Black Fang I disposes of earlier.

"You are familiar with Uroboros correct?" What kind of question was that? Of course I was, and not too content to watch it be used against me either. "Well, how about the new and improved version?" Suddenly the black tentacles turn gold and solidify into one large being, like a large gold depiction of a human male. It was faceless, muscular, gold perfection. "She has quite the Midas touch doesn't she? Enjoy, Wesker."

**A/n: Okay I was SO not expecting that! Seriously, imagination got the best of me. I have yet to name this new version of Uroborus, maybe the AU-001 or something. Midas Giant for short, I dunno. Sarah could probably think of something more interesting. Oh yeah, I'm making new monsters, don't kill me, it's just this one for now. Hope you liked this. I'm kinda looking forward to see how these two fight.**


	6. Chapter 6 (Tab)

**Chapter Six: Ah, the drooling moments**

THOSE BASTARDS! They gave Erica my damn blood samples! Son-of-a-lazy-rockin'-horny-moon-bitch! I have no idea where that little tizzy came from, but it seemed rather appropriate under the circumstances. Of course, don't think that I was so far ahead that I didn't see him take out some of the Black Fang goons. Nope, right now I am trailing the cat-walks watching him fight. Well, why not? Wesker may be my mate and all that—and while it's natural for me to want to just jump in and help, I'd rather watch the gore.

**_And drool, dear girl. Don't forget about the fact he looks fantastic when he's fighting bare-handed._**

I snort. _He's wearing gloves. _Though I swear I got turned on by just the thought of that! Ah, well, whadda expect? The man's pretty damn sexy if ya ask me.

**_You know what I mean_**, my wolf quips.

Yes, yes I did know what she mean. And I must say I enjoyed every second of it until the bitch unleashed this damn hellion: Uroboros. An Uroboros with MY fuckin' DNA…no with the virus I'd been carrying for years now! I can feel my whole body shaking in unrestrained rage as I watch this creature devour the corpses. I so badly wanted to cry in aggravation right now but I didn't. I manage to restrain my emotions just enough that they don't over-take me. This whole fight is gonna be interesting if the amount of barely contained rage my mate was emanating was anything to go by. Hell, I think I started smirking like a bloody goon. Great.

**_Shall we help him?_**

_Only if we stay up here on the catwalks_, I state back to her. _We can't become last in this race and I sure as Hell don't feel like explaining myself right now either. Besides that…we know how to take that thing down better than anyone else right now. After all…it is a part of our blood._

My wolf grins.**_ We can always take control of it._**

I shake my head. _Only as a last resort. If it turns out that he's having trouble then we can…until then: no._

Lifting up a different sniper rifle I found, I take careful aim, waiting for my chance to come as the fight unfolds. I just hope to Gods that I don't have an orgasm up here from watching…that'd be damn embarrassing.

**_You also forgot that he'll be able to find out that you're up here._**

_Well, shit. Doesn't matter…I can get ahead of him anyway. For some reason…Erica isn't trying to slow me down._

**_A trap._**

_Yes and I intend to spring it once the time is right. Besides…let me have my fun._

**_Understood._**

Was it my imagination or did I just have a military style talk with my own wolf? Sheesh…how WTF is that?

**XXXXXXXX**

**Bet no one was expecting that. ^^ I thought it'd be nice if Tab decided to hang around a little bit to watch the fun. After all, she has missed Wesker quite a bit…not that she'd ever admit that out loud to anyone! Even herself. LOL! Yeah, I know I said I'd let J.D take over a bit…but…that last chapter gave me the idea for this one. ^^ I might've said that at the beginning…but I didn't want to. *giggles moronically* Girls just wanna have fun…before the Zombies come. LOL…ooooh, I like that!**


	7. Chapter 7 (Jouse)

**A/n: so yeah, we just keep surprising each other don't we Sarah? Lol hope this one is fun.**

**Chapter 7: Midas Monster**

The giant, green, scaly, razor-sharp-toothed, monster screeches loudly as it jumps for me, and falls to a bullet in the head from my trusty sniper. I don't remember how, but somewhere between running around the halls looking for a way to get past the plant and being chased by Hunters, I got separated from the dudes. Not cool. It's not that I was scared, believe me, once you face the stone cold eyes of pure darkness it takes a lot to scare you. And facing the bloodlust of a few people close to my fragile heart is scarier than this crazy mess. Darn it all, J.D, what are they doing to you, chick?

I load another round into the sniper and move forward. My best bet to reunite with Leon and Damien, though honestly I am not too thrilled about reuniting with the jerk, was to just continue with the mission. I go through the hatch and my heart nearly stops beating. This place is ginormous! Stark white like in the movies and hot as heck. The hall ahead of me was blocked by a steel door, and by the sounds of things there was something going on in that hall. Tab! Could it be Tab back there? Maybe she could use a hand. But how would I get through without Leon's trusty launcher? My eyes wander towards a metal panel by the door and the sensation of having someone whisper in my ear sends shivers down my spine.

_Pry the box open with something thin and sturdy then clip the green wire. Green is almost always the wires for motor functioning in buildings. Blue is for surveillance cameras and red are for alarm systems._

Her sweet, kind voice is officially burned into my brain. I need to get out more. Either way, I listen to my imaginary communicator and use the combat blade to pry the box lid open and cut the green wire. As she promised the steel doors rise, but it wasn't Tab that I found. Something big, hard, and black heads straight for me and we crash into a wall.

Through hazy eyes I watch something gold in the distance shimmer then it's arm stretches towards me. It wraps around my neck like an octopus arm and lifts me off the floor. I can hear shots being fired, I somehow thought they were too fast to be coming from one gun, but the shots barely did a thing. Except make this hulking gold statue angry and tighten its grip. With what energy I have left I reach for my sniper and nail the freak in the head. It drops me and stumbles back.

I cough as air struggles to rush down my throat again and feel a large hand grab the back of my collar and haul me to my feet. My jaw drops as I stare into red eyes behind dark shades. He smiles at me and turns his attention to the gold monster. "Still alive I see, good."

"Wha-what are you doing here?" He pushes me to the side just as the monster smashes it's arm to the ground. "What is _that_?!"

"Your new playmate. Have fun."

And just like that Albert Wesker leaves me to deal with the Not-So-Jolly-Gold-Giant. What on earth! What's he even doing here? Why did he leave me with this thing! Finally I realize the shots never stop coming even though there was no one around to fire, or so I thought. Tab! She's around here somewhere. Ada much? Who cares! At least I'm not totally alone in this major boss fight. But it's not a monster I recognize from RE.

I unloaded as many bullets into its head as I could, each time it's head jiggles like it's made of ballistics jelly. Finally it goes down and starts to shriek and move every which way, revealing the three corpses it's infecting and their glowing orange hearts. That's it! If it can bleed, it can die. I take a shot for one of the hearts and it roars, angrily, before it pulls itself together and charges for me. I dodge its shoulder, not so lucky when it swings its arm at me.

I fly down the hall and it takes another shot, to the abdomen this time instead of the head, and roars as its body starts to sweat black ooze. Egh what a disgusting thing! I remember its third and final heart being somewhere on the right shoulder, but I didn't hear more shots. She abandoned me! Why, just because I know its weakness she thinks I can take the thing?! Hm, well actually...

I get up but then its arm goes limp and stretches towards my ankle. Oh shiz! Despite working on only one heart the thing packs a mean punch. It wraps around my ankle and launches me into the air. I hit the ceiling, hard, and fall even harder back to the ground. Blood oozes from my mouth onto the glassy floor, my whole body hurt, and all I can hear is the beating of my own scared heart. How does Ray do this every day? Now I see why J.D. avoids this life. Again the monster grabs my ankle and drags me across the floor. It hauls me into the air, I stare at it hanging upside down like a piñata, and aim my Beretta for its shoulder. I unload an entire clip and the gold flesh turns into a puddle. Ringlets of gold slither wherever they can and leave three corpses behind. I rub my sore head and go back for my trusty sniper. Ouch, I'm gonna feel this tomorrow. So, which hall looks like it leads down to J.D? Left or right?

_Right, be careful Jouse._

"Sure thing, Ashley," I mutter as I limp down the hall to the right.

How did Albert Wesker get in here? Why is Tab acting all hidden-friend-in-the-shadows? And what the heck was that thing? How is all of this tying into J.D? Are Wesker and Tab trying to find her too? It seems like it, the moment I showed up Wesker ran off since I'd be a distraction for the new monster, and Tab didnt wait long to leave either. Those two want her for different reasons, best guess Tab's just trying to rescue her too while Wesker wants to capture her for some psycho new world order scheme. If he gets his hand on her, that plan might actually succeed. J.D's a friend and all but that girl has a thing for violence and destruction. And that monster, could it be a prototype from J.D's blood? No, it would be much harder to kill if it was. If she can do crazy-law-of-physics-breaking-hoodoo then I don't wanna know what adding her DNA to these monsters would do. But it's definitely an upgraded monster, probably Uroboros from the way it broke apart and left corpses behind. We are in deep dookie.

"Not another step!"

I turn around to find a gold eyed soldier aim his AK at me. Oh crud, nothing good comes from enemies with gold eyes. Before I can step to make a run for cover a bullet whizzes down the hall and through his forehead. Blood and brain matter splatters all over the halls and Damien approaches from behind with a furious scowl.

"Black Fang bitch," he mutters then as his eyes start to diminish to his natural green color. He arches an eyebrow at me. "Still kicking huh? Ran into your handy work back there."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, color me impressed. Didn't think you had it in ya', Josie."

My hand automatically tightens around my Beretta, "Where's Leon?"

"Beats me. Those fucking Hunters separated us. You okay? You look, tense."

"Aren't you?"

"Just another day in the office for me," he smiles cockily as he approaches me and pats me on the shoulder. "C'mon, I think there's a set of stairs up this hall. Sooner we get to J.D. the better."


	8. Chapter 8 (Tab)

**A.J! You are one hilarious girl! Loved that last chapter and it gave me ideas for another one. Shit…this whole thing is gonna be a bit longer than the last story…at least I hope so. ^^ Anyhoo, let's get the ball bouncing. ^^**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Eight: Brush with Death…AGAIN!**

I honestly hadn't meant to leave Jouse like that, but I needed to get further ahead than Wesker. Besides, I knew that kid could easily handle that creature…after all the sniper rifle I gave him was for the purpose of defeating enemies combined with both my DNA and J.D's. Aren't I just considerate? Of course, now I have to wonder where the Hell Leon disappeared to…but I'm going to worry…after all J.D's mate can take care of himself. Oh, yes…Leon is J.D's mate believe it or not. I knew that the moment I set eyes on the two of them together. I'm not going to tell anyone that I know though…not yet anyway. I'm saving it for another time.

Happily running further on the catwalks, I look up to the left to notice another security camera aimed at me. Though, no one's talking. It seems that Erica isn't interested in taunting my happy ass…she wants me to find her and J.D. How utterly nice of her. Using my own DNA in those creatures and then not sending any after me because she wants me alive. Lovely. I'll have to thank for it later on down the road with a fist through the chest. Ah, that reminds me.

I check the pull in my chest to realize that I had gotten a little further ahead of Wesker. I had to smile at that. Man had no idea who the Hell he was dealing with. After all, he's dealt with B.O.W's…not magick. I, on the other hand, had dealings with it all…been alive for Lord knows how long! Longer than Wesker that's for sure.

I leapt to another catwalk when that blasted pain hit me again.

"SHIT!" I shriek out as it burned—yes, burned—my chest. My vision blurs so suddenly that I found myself falling and hitting the ground a lot harder than I would've liked.

Grasping at my chest as it heaves; I try like all Hell to push that pain back. Christ on a crutch did I wanna cry! I manage to make it to the wall, pushing myself up to standing position as I try to get myself together. The pain wasn't going away as fast as I had originally hoped. Nope, it seemed to linger—

"Fuck!" I cry out as another wave hit me. This was beginning to border on ridiculous. What in the nine-seven-fifths of Sam Grady did those bastards inject me with? Hell…I'd been hit with a lot of stuff in my life time but never anything that put me in this much blasted pain.

I hear a weird laugh and move just in time to avoid the ax that had been aimed at slicing my head off. Lovely, I'm in agony and there's a fucking Executioner here to do a little one-on-one battle. Well, in case he hadn't noticed, I ain't all in the mood…or prime condition for a fight. Looks like it's too bad for me.

"Can't you find someone else to pick on?" I inquire, gasping and snarling a little as I barely manage to dodge again. Whatever it is in me…it's making my reflexes and all that much slower than necessary. Not to mention I'm beginning to get tired. Hell…I don't like this at all.

I had made it to the other end of the hall, with that big behemoth right behind me, chuckling all the way. Seriously?! I don't find this one bit funny. I find it irritating as all piss. Yes I'm gonna be crude…I'm having a helluva hard time right now and don't care about using my blasted manners. I'm not sure how, but I wind up kissing the damned floor again. Hm…they really need to polish these floors. Too much blood.

My breathing had become labored as I lay there barely even hearing the footfalls of the Executioner as it nears. Hell, I was just about to give up, which ticked me off even more.

_GET UP TAB!_

My eyes fly open hearing J.D's voice in my head. Somehow she knew I was in trouble. Well, Hell, bless the girl.

Narrowing my eyes I allow the wolf in me to take control, pushing myself up off the floor just as the ax came down and stopped it with my right hand—if I was human I wouldn't've been able to do it—and just stand there as the Executioner tried to pull his arm out of my grasp. I couldn't help the dark smile on my face as I brake the wrist, grabbing the giant ax out of its hands and lopping the head off in one easy stroke. I can feel the virus in me purr a little at the blood that spilled freely from the headless torso. Was it so wrong that I enjoyed the death? Hm, perhaps not. After all, I am a predator.

As quickly as that strength had come, it's gone, forcing me to lean against the wall for support. Looking at my slightly torn black cargo pants and the blood on my dark brown tank top that said: I'm Bossy, on it I couldn't help the chuckling that followed. This is so annoying it was funny. Either that or I hit my head harder than I thought. Breathing heavily I try to move as I feel the tug in my chest that told me that Wesker isn't too far from my location and freeze when I felt something dribbling from my sides. Looking down I realize that I'd been shot…how that happened I'll never know, but the curious thing is…the wound isn't healing like it should have.

I gasp, "No…" before darkness over took me and I knew no more.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ooh…this should be good. ^^ Here's an interesting bone A.J. ^^**


	9. Chapter 9 (Jouse)

**A/n: So I feel like it's time to throw ya'll a bone and start learning a bit of our characters, well at least the ones that aren't all secretive about themselves ::states at certain someones:: Anyways, hope you like this one, I'm trying to get back on the funny horse but damn thing won't stop galloping around and spraying water in my face. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 9: Holy Shmokes!**

It's quiet, too quiet. Damien and I have been walking these halls for who knows how long and nada. No monsters, no soldiers, no Wesker, and no Leon. I scratch my head and stare at the brilliant white walls, "Is it just me or did we already walk down here?"

Damien deadpans, "Are you serious? You're gonna go there? All these halls look the same. Of course you'd feel that way."

"It's just, I can't help feeling we're walking in circles."

"Look at the fucking map by all means, oh wait! Agent Hair Gel has it."

I roll my eyes, "Can't you track her down by scent?"

"I'm not a blood hound." There's a short pause and he sighs, "They covered her scent pretty well. Just, shut up and keep walking."

"Maybe we should find a map of our own, or go find Leon?"

"You wanna go find your boyfriend, go ahead. I'm gonna go do what I came here to do, find J.D."

This guy seriously needs an attitude check. One minute he's cracking jokes and the next he's grumbling and yelling in that low gruff voice like he belongs in a bar drowning failures in whiskey. "So what's the deal with you and J.D?"

"It's none of your business."

"C'mon, I'm working with you. The least I deserve-"

Before we arrive to an intersection Damien whips around and pins me to a wall. He clamps his hand over my mouth and nods towards the corner. "Company," he hisses. "Move."

We hide into the nearest room, and our jaws drop. The room was huge, white of course, but barely. Most of it was covered in blood and, stuff. Why did I get the feeling we just hopped out of a frying pan and into the fire? Along the wall there was a grimy piece of paper, blood splattered and aged. How long could this facility have been here, the outbreak and stuff didn't happen until last night for crying out loud.

Damien bumps my shoulder, "There's your map, sweetheart. What're you waiting for?"

"A boobie trap, maybe a monster."

"Just get the stupid map."

I walk over to grab the frame off the wall and suddenly there's a click on the door. Damien spins around to open it but it's locked. Great, careful what you wish for. A hole on the floor then opens up and a low hissing fills the room. Oh no, not that. I'd take the zombies, the Lickers, hell I'd face the Midas Uroboros again, anything but _that_! A giant snake slithers out from the hole and starts to hiss at us. At least now I know the stuff around the room is old snake skin. Gross!

Damien lets out a laugh, "Fucking hell." He turns and just as he pulls back his fist to collide with the door a set of lasers flash across the door frame. "Not just trip lasers I assume. Great."

"What, we have to fight this thing!"

"No we gotta tango with it. OF COURSE WE GOTTA FIGHT IT!"

I break the frame and fold the map into my back pocket, "That rocket launcher is sounding pretty handy right now."

Damien rolls his eyes and starts to empty clips into its head. It hisses and lunges for him. He dodges it like he could've avoided that attack in his sleep. Then the snake looks at me. I wanted to preserve my rifle rounds so I was stuck fighting a giant snake thingy with a stupid Beretta. I shoot at its head, some bullets lodge into its eyes, others get swallowed up. It hisses and lunges for me too. I dodge, my legs still burning from exhaustion after the Uroboros fight. God, remember that time I said I'd love to be in an action movie? I take it back.

For a giant snake that thing's reflexes are quick. Before I can get on my feet that thing is already coiling for a second charge. It lunges but Damien steps in like Flash and grabs its open mouth like Hulk. His eyes glow green and I realize its retractable fang grazed Damien's wrist. Crap, these things are usually the poisonous types. Damien buries his fingers into its scales and starts to pull the snake away from me. Suddenly he lifts the whole damn thing and smashes it against a wall!

My jaw drops, last time I saw strength like that J.D. had swung an eighteen wheeler at a robotic menace back home, with _one_ hand. Damien drops to one knee, his left eye squints as blood oozes from his right wrist, and squeezes a few more shots into the snake's head before it hisses and squirms. The snake emits a purple gas before it disintegrates and reveals a tiny box in its place.

I finally get up and rush over to Damien, "You okay, dude?"

"Fine, I just gotta walk the poison off."

"What?! You can't walk it off. You need an antidote."

"I'm not human, dumbass. How would _you _know what I can and can't do?"

"You're just like J.D."

"No," he shakes his head. "I wish I was that awesome. Don't tell her I said that." He points a warning finger at me and stumbles back to his feet. I back up, and make the Boy Scout's Honor gesture. "Good, what did that thing leave behind?"

I shrug and go to retrieve it. Looks like a firebox. I open it to find a security code and key with the Umbrella insignia. Hm, looks like we can get out. I punch the code on a number pad by the door and the lasers disappear. Then I open the door with the key. Damien trudged on slowly, clinging to the walls as we walk.

"You sure you don't need an antidote?"

"My metabolic rate will work through the venom on its own. J.D. learned a few things about us back in the day."

"How far back in the day?"

Damien rolls his eyes, "Long enough."

"You two had a thing, didn't you?"

"When are you going to get I don't wanna talk about it?"

"I'm a dumbass remember?"

He deadpans and sighs before he leans his back against the wall, "We knew each other since I was twelve but she doesn't remember anything about the year we met. Well used to, we met again two years later and had a weird love hate thing. After she remembered the year we met that love hate thing turned to all hate."

"She didn't tell us about you."

"Not surprised," he chuckles. "She's not the type to tell people much about herself."

"Ha, no joke!" Damien's eyes look heavy and he slumps down to the ground. "Dude!"

"That snake sauce has a bit of a kick to it don't it?"

"You need an antidote, or at least find somewhere safe to ride it out."

"News flash, Josie, we're in an Umbrella facility. There _is_ no somewhere safe."


	10. Chapter 10 (Jouse)

**A/n: got a little ahead of myself. Lol sorry Sarah, had to get this one out before it was your turn. So the plot thickens! Haha what plot? Anyways, hope you like this little breather/history lesson.**

**Chapter 10: Keep Friends Close and Enemies... Wait Where He Go?**

Jeez the man is heavier than he looks! According to the map we were at the medical wing, what's a giant snake room doing in the medical wing? No idea. So I drag Damien into a recovery room. The gurneys are covered in blood and gore for the most part, not exactly a sign of a safe place. Medical equipment is scattered here and there but still working otherwise.

I set Damien on the cleanest gurney I can find, "Sorry. No blankets."

"Who cares, I'm feverish anyways, dumbass. Don't need them."

"Looks like we have to wait here until the venom passes."

"Might take a while, unless."

"Unless what?"

"That was a mutated snake, not a normal mumba. Maybe its venom is laced with a T-virus."

"YOU'RE REALIZING THIS JUST NOW?! I thought you already knew the T-virus wouldn't affect you or something. That's why I didn't bother going out to look for an antidote!"

"Hey! I just got bit by a mutant mumba. I'm not gonna think straight."

"Should've known better than to listen to the jerk that made us go _up_ the elevator instead of down to the hive. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Go looking for the antidote I guess."

"Fine! Don't move."

"Where the hell am I supposed to go anyways!"

"Ah silencio pendejo!"

Damien arches an eyebrow at my Spanish and I march out the room. There's a supply closet just a few rooms down the hall, possibly have the anti-venom for the giant snake. I go into the room and my eyes grow big. The place is chilly, I can see my breath in the room. A list of the meds and serums in the room was listed on a clipboard next to the room. Unfortunately there was no anti-venom. Crap! I can't let this guy die, he's a jerk but he saved my life. I wander towards the chem set with beakers and burners. In the game usually you have to mix your own solutions, can it be the case now?

I rush to the bookcase, not exactly sure what I'm looking for. Normally I'd press X or whatever repeatedly until I stumble on something important. Ugh! Ashley is the brains not _me_! She'd know what to do. I sit on the swivel chair and spin in circles, as if it would magically shake my brain and the solution would fall out of my ear.

Suddenly a squishy cracking noise breaks the silence, and flapping sets a fast beat in the air. Is that coming from in here? I take out my Beretta and wander deeper into the room. Shelves of different colored bottles and vials create a maze in the large room. Then I see it. A weird cross between bat and bug flaps its wings for me and releases a strange shriek as it advances. No, no, no, _no_! I hate these fuckers! They killed me _all_ the time in RE 5 and 6. Shit! In a panic I empty an entire clip into the monster and it squeals its last breath. My first instinct is to high-tail it outta of here, but I know the solution to Damien's problem is in here. I just have to find it.

Another Ki- kipoe- ah darn it! Let's call the stupid thing Kip! Another _Kip_ makes those squishy tearing noises and starts flapping around the place. My skin crawls and I run back towards the only exit in the room. Finally something hits me, the solution might be in the form of a memo or document like in the games! Worth a shot. I go through the papers on the workstation for anything remotely useful, and suddenly I feel something behind me. Shit! I duck under its weird tail thing and run off as far as I can from it, actually screaming my head off. What? These things creep the fuck out of me!

I run all the way to the back, and notice a huge blood stain going up a vent with corpses split open against the wall under the vent. That's a lot of blood for only two corpses.. Unless. More of the tearing sound goes through the room and a bloody arm drapes over the open vent. And a Kip flies out of the vent like a bat from hell.

"Gah! Freaking damn it!" I shoot but I realize I forgot to reload. "Crap!" My voice hitches an octave way too high for a guy, glad there's no else here.

I run again, dodging Kips and looking for a good moment to reload. I hide behind a shelf of cleaners and detergents to load a new clip in my Beretta. Their eerie flapping sets my nerves on edge but I suck in a deep breath and start shooting. I scream like an idiot, admittedly, but the things go down finally. I run back to the papers and find the memo I needed. Apparently someone survived the giant snake but didn't make out without getting bit first. Instructions for preparing a serum to battle against the T-virus venom is listed. Great! Now what the heck is Hyaluronidase?

More Kips tear out of their hosts and I spin around to take care of it, until Leon rushed into the room and does the dirty work for me. "Jouse, so glad to see you're still standing."

"Me and you both, bro."

"What are you doing in here?"

"Damien got bit by a mutant snake and he's fighting the venom. He'd sleep it off but the venom has T-virus traces. I'm trying to figure out how to make the antidote."

"Oh, okay let me see."

Leon takes the memo, and whistles, "Let me guess, didn't do so well in chemistry class?"

"Barely passed."

"I think I can handle this, you just watch my back. Besides, we need to talk before we face Damien."

"Why?"

Leon and I wander down the shelves, he collects the ingredients and I keep an eye out for Kips. "I did some digging on our friend here. He goes way back with J.D. Basically grew up in the same town and same school, the works."

"He told me they met when they were twelve."

"Hm, maybe that's true. You know J.D. has amnesia right, since her family's death when she turned eleven. Poor girl."

"Yeah, a house fire did it and she was the only survivor."

"According to her?"

"As far as she'd tell us."

"I see." Leon grabs a pack of tablets and rushes towards the chem station. I shoot more of those flying parasites and watch Leon play chemist. "According to police records Damien's father is suspected of her family's murder."

"What?! How?"

"Traces of his DNA were found at the crime scene. Scalp and hair samples to a part of a support beam and dental records confirmed he was one of the bodies found. But there are a lot of loose ends and oddities in her case. For example, her Grandfather was the owner of the house that was burned down, he should be one of the victims. But his body was never recovered. And there's no motive."

I was speechless, Damien's father killed J.D's family? That might explain why she hates Damien. Leon snatches the beaker full of blue liquid and pours it into a few vials, "In case we run into something similar," he mutters.

"Right."

"So Jouse, stay alert around this guy. Apples don't fall far from the tree and J.D. obviously didn't trust this guy."

"Got it."

We rush back out into the hall and I lead Leon back into the recovery room, only to find Damien missing. I look under the gurneys and behind some of the screens but nothing. And the place is the same mess I left it in. Where is he? Leon's grasp tightens around his gun, "He wants to find her alone."

My eyes go wide and I check to see if the map was still in my pocket, but it was gone. "What does he want with her?"

Leon bumps his fist hard against a crash cart, "I don't know but we have to get to her first at _all_ costs!"

"There's one more problem. Wesker's here."

"Well this night keeps getting better and better." He sighs, "All right let's get going. We can't waste much time."


	11. Chapter 11 (Wesker)

**Chapter 11: Unexpected Complication**

Blasted Kipopoes! I shoot the last of these parasites down. Worthless pests, why did I ever think these things were marketable? I watch young Damien give his partners the slip and double back to recreate a venom antidote. Snake could be a nasty nuisance. Interesting, so he wants to find darling J.D. on his own. Quite Miss Popular isn't she? That's amusing, considering how vehemently she strives to stay under the radar. A sharp jolt surges through my veins, reminds me of personal matters to deal with before I reach my prize. As soon as Damien slithers away from his suspicious partners I walk into the chemistry supplies room.

With the vial of J.D's blood Tab had kindly left behind I synthesize a small control agent. I pull the new serum into a syringe and inject myself, no time for proper testing. Suddenly I feel my capillaries, arteries, and veins dilate and constrict spasmodically. The pain is strong enough to cripple me, I collapse to my knees, but I refuse to pass out. Her essence fights with me like a feral animal. My body struggles to dominate it but she only becomes more ferocious. For years now I had been reduced to administering daily doses of a control agent into my body. The virus had brought me back to life, made me the God I am, but regrettably it fights for control. I don't intend to let it win, much like I don't intend to let this new control agent win. If this works, I will have complete dominance of this virus and I become a true God.

My skin begins to heat up, perspiration collects on the fine hairs of my arms and hairline. She's strong, I'll give her that. Despite the heat I suddenly feel my skin pucker and a cold sensation slithers down my spine.

**_You want this to work, Wesker? You better stop fighting me._**

Her voice! It was a telepathic message, is it because of her blood? Perhaps, at this point in time I'm inclined not to dismiss much. Still, telepathy for merely bonding with genetic material is a little far-fetched. Even so why would she send a message to aid my transition instead of complicate it to the point of failure? Nevermind, this once I'll listen. I give in, let consciousness slip from my grip little by little and my muscles no longer tense. My circulatory system dilates and blood flows freely. I could almost feel her essence embrace the mutations in my DNA like a protective sheath against the more unstable proteins in the virus. Then everything goes black.

When I awaken I feel warmer, more like a person and less like a corpse. My instincts remain sharper than average, no cosmetic mutations are visible, no bruising or blood. Administration of her blood was as successful as expected. Every inch of skin feels alive, nearly electrified. Just as I walk towards the door something catches my eye. I take off my sunglasses and watch as the red in my eyes fade through the reflection off a beaker. They are blue again, no longer did the red from my virus give me away. I look and feel like before the virus entered my body but every inch as godly as it made me. Perfect. Now, on to find the girl.

**_You sure you wanna do that? Isn't there someone you need to check on first? _**

Her voice again, well this is one agitating side effect. Wonder what it will take to get rid of this.

**_Who knows? But that's the thing with modern medicine huh? Promise to fix on problem and creates a couple more in the process. Hm, you better hurry Albert. _**

I roll my eyes, "Not before I find you, darling. You're still of use to me."

Suddenly a strong tug in my chest pulls me forward. That same sensation from earlier when I was unexpectedly debilitated, just before I found Tab's scent. Something is wrong, the tug is more painful and I start to feel lightheaded. The tug becomes dangerously faint. Something is wrong. I don't have time for this!

**_Sure you do. She was your only real competition, Albert. Where's the harm? _**

Hormones, bonds, all such an aggravating nuisance. A growl emanates from my chest before I rush down the halls. I run so quickly that I can be easily mistaken for the wind. Fascinating, normally my speed can only reach this velocity in short bursts. J.D' blood has improved my stamina considerably.

**_You're welcome by the way. _**

_Silence! _

**_Don't anger me, Albert. I can happily sing The Gummy Bear in a loop for you._**

I don't respond, try hard not to think and follow my instincts. Soon I find Tab's aroma, along with the poignant smell of her blood. Impossible, she's too skilled to be out matched by anything here aside from me or even J.D! I find the woman unconscious, bathed in a puddle of her blood. I sigh and pick her up, she's been shot. I shall deposit her in the nearest infirmary and move on with my life.

**_You so sure that's what you want to do, Albert? _**

As I walk the tug in my chest spreads into warmth. It's electrifying and makes my heart pump twice as strong. This is ridiculous!

**_This is life, Bro. Face it, Albert Wesker isn't the Tin Man he makes others to think he is._**

_Quiet you! _Idon't have time for this. _I'll sew that mouth shut before I take you to your new lab. _

**_Yeah, because I definitely need my mouth to speak telepathically with you. News flash, I'm hostage. You think I'd be awake right now?_**

_Obviously not, their best strategy is to keep you heavily sedated to avoid chances of escape. _

**_Bingo, now be a dear and WAKE ME THE FUCK UP SO I CAN KILL THIS BLOODY WOMAN! _**

_Anxious are we? _

**_What, you can't tell how pissed I am, or do I need to SCREAM A LITTLE LOUDER? _**

_You'll pay for your foolishness_

**_Good luck with that, Bro._**

I look down to Tab, the woman was worse for wear. Her blood did not smell like it should have either. Her heart was beating at least, faintly. Woman must have pushed herself hard to beat me. I warned her. I lay her on a gurney, the bullet was still lodged into her side. Reckless. Inattentive. Brash specimen of a woman. She will get herself killed in this manner. I grab a pair of clean pliers and pull the bullet out, a 7.62x39 round. About the right caliber for an AK-47 those Black Fang pests are using. There will be hell to be paid once she awakens. Shame I won't be around to witness the show. I patch her up, again, and leave to retrieve my property.

**_Bloody Caveman_**

I roll my eyes and feel a smirk actually break across my face at her tone. Interesting, these two are quite entertaining.

**A/N: Don't kill me! ::runs and hides:: I have no clue where this came from, honest. I originally just planned in having Wesker get himself under control and move on his merry-destructive-psycho-way. But between school and chores my hands made this chapter take a whole new direction than intended. So, what do ya'll make of this?**


	12. Chapter 12 (Tab)

**HMMMMMMMMMMMM...**

**Chapter Twelve: It's On Now!**

Voices…too many voices in my head and it was driving me nuts. Of course, waking with a slow burn in my side isn't helping matters much either. Dammit…what the Hell is going on with me? And as per usual, the answer eluded me. I'm not happy…at least until I caught Wesker's scent. So nice of him to patch me up—I'll have to kick his ass later. Huh…smells like he used that vial I gave him. Good. Makes it a little more interesting when I decide to fight him. Oh, yeah, he wasn't gonna get off Scott free. I can feel the snarl wanting to break out of my throat. I've wasted too much time being a victim right now and it's really pissing me off. I need to get to J.D.

**Well it's about damn time!**

I blink, several times in fact. Hadn't fully realized that the woman knew about the connection.

**Well, I do. Now get up off your ass and help me out!**

I snort. _Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. I'm coming._

Raising myself off the gurney I was on, I curse the Fang Gang and almost everyone else on the planet. My whole body's shaking and I realize a little too late why: I was going to phase. Interestingly enough, I turn into my wolf form, howling with the pain that usually came with the change. Well, at least I can smell a lot better in this form. That'll make finding J.D. a lot damn easier in the long run. Shaking my head, I howl once again as a warning to everyone that something newer, bigger, and definitely pissed off has arrived. I didn't need anyone getting in my damn way. Sure, the pain is still there from the injection, but I didn't care. Once I find Erica I'm gonna have that bitch explain to me what the Hell's been going on and why she suddenly seems so damn interested in me being alive.

I sniff the air, finding Wesker's scent and following it. The man may be a little more advanced right now, but I can still whip his ass in a fight…as long as my damn hormones don't go kicking in. And with how ticked off I am…that's probably not gonna happen. Besides, if I can follow him enough…I'll be able to get J.D away from him. I think that's what I wanna do. I know for a fact that I want to get her away from the Fang Gang.

Pawing at the ground, a feral grin breaks across my muzzle as I race off faster. With some luck I'll find Shades and give him something new to think about. After all, he's fought just about everything else: except an infected werewolf.

**_He's our mate._**

_Like I didn't already know that…_

**_Then why?_**

_I happen to love being a challenge. Not to mention…he doesn't like being dominated. I think fighting his rights for domination is something interesting and fun to do. Not to mention I need to kick his ass for just leaving me back in that damn medical room! I am not at all fond of that!_

**_Agreed._**

Well, at least that's out of the way.

I'm not too far off now. God, I love having a healing factor. I stay off in the back part of the darkened hallway…and it's a nice view by the way since I just caught up to my mate and he doesn't even know I'm—

Ah, shit. Did he HAVE to turn around?! Oh, lovely I've been spotted. Well, it's now or never. So I decided to have some fun and just right into the nick of it. I attacked…and if he thought I'd be easy to beat—then he's got another thing coming.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hmm….this got away from me. YES IT'S SHORT, BUT I DON'T NEED ANYONE ELSE TO TELL ME THAT! Besides, there's gonna be a shit storm coming soon. And I'd love to see how Wesker fares in a fight with Tab…even though he's not gonna know it's her…at first. HAVE FUN WITH THAT A.J!**


	13. Chapter 13 (Wesker)

**A/n: yes I know I sent version 1 for your approval and neglected to send version 2 before posting but I am just so giddy about this revision I went a little ahead of myself. Plus, I want to leave you with a boss fight of your own so : P Lol you know I'm playing. Hope you like this Sarah. Oh and I thought it would be nice to publicly thank Toasty2006 for all the encouraging reviews. Most readers don't leave a peep so this is very much appreciated. Thanks. Hope you enjoy this. Oh just to clear something up, the voice Wesker hears in his head has been J.D. this whole time. Seeing how Wesker injected himself with a serum he created from J.D's blood I figured I had a good opportunity to voice J.D. even if she's just a "mental" case for now.**

**Chapter 13: Quarrel **

The creature lunges for my neck, but I easily evade its attack. Just as I am about to lay a hand on the back of its neck its slender body spins horizontally out of my reach. Hm, the creature may look like a wolf but certainly doesn't behave like one. The silvery fur on its hackles rise, large teeth bare as gold eyes assess my threat level. Honestly, these creatures are quite an inconvenience in this point in time.

"Out of my way, now."

I pull out the Samurai Edge and it reacts unexpectedly quick. It lunges, narrowly escaping the bite of my bullets as it leaps over me, and kicks the gun from my hand with its hind legs. The wolf turns for another leap and I duck, pull my arm back, and land an uppercut into its abdomen. Glass shatters as it crashes into the light fixture on the ceiling. This section of the large room goes dark.

It's pitch black, would be hard to see if I was human. With my new and improved vision everything is sufficiently lit, the red haze of my virus eliminated. The wolf lands on its feet, shakes its large head, and growls before vanishing from my sight. I hear more crashes around the room and lights continue to go out.

"Dull creature, darkness has no effect on me."

**_You think it doesn't know that by now? Maybe its got something else in mind. _**

_Oh, trying to be helpful are we?_

**_More like a distraction, Bro._**

I didn't realize when the crashing had ceased and felt a tug at my ankle. I fall hard, my chin cracking the floor and shards of broken glass digging into my flesh. The pain is frustratingly more acute that expected.

**_Drawback to keen senses, my friend. You get use to it in time. If you live long enough. _**

_Silence you maddening girl!_

I stand to deliver a right hook into the wolf's large jaw just in time to parry its lunge. The wolf whimpers but retaliates with a strong kick from its hind legs. Sends me crashing against a steel column, the metal whining as it bent under my weight. The mongrel opens its mouth to clamp down on my neck, but I grab the jaw and swing it into the column behind me. I step back quickly and watch as the catwalk above it falls, crushing it. Hm, there's some irony in that.

**_You have a sense of humor?! Shit, it really is the end of the world. _**

_Of this one perhaps. _

**_Cocky idiot. _**

The wolf suddenly bursts from the rubble, merely matted in dust, and slams its head into my chest. I can feel my heart struggle to give its thump against the pressure on my sternum. Then feel sharp ripples along my back as I fall to the ground and slide across the floor. More of those blasted shards of glass find purchase on my flesh, a slim trail of my blood smears the floor. Interestingly it still smells like mine.

**_What did you expect, you'd start smelling like me because you shot yourself up with my blood? Please, I improved you but you can't match up with the original, Bro _**

_We shall see about that my little lab rat. _

**_Don't test me, Albert._**

I was caught off guard by the malevolent resonance behind her femininely sweet voice in the last message. And only watch as the wolf leaps and pounds its legs against my chest one more time. The pressure surely created a thin fissure in my sternum, and angered me. A surge of heat courses through my veins and I feel my eyes burn a familiar shade of red as I grab the wolf's ankle.

Quicker than I have ever moved before I jump to my feet and slam the creature against the wall behind us then toss it into a catwalk above. It whines its high-pitched pain then growls as nails dig into the catwalk's steel. Where's my handgun?

**_Tried looking up your ass? Same place you left your head. _**

The wolf lunges again, its large jaw open and intended for my neck. I grab the muzzle and toss the wolf to a wall. Before I can rush to thrust my fist into its ribcage it lunges for me. Admittedly dazes me for a few moments and tries another head-on attack. This creature is not fighting very well, not to its true potential.

**_That _****is****_ worrisome actually._**

Odd, the way the wolf's muzzle is set looks more like a wolfish grin than simply bearing its teeth for me. It circles me, every inch the predator. Overconfident mongrel! I'm wasting time, I need to end this.

Before I can take a step the creature vanishes. Like a ghost riding on my peripheral. Suddenly I feel a swipe for my ankle and fall back. Just as I make an effort to stand the wolf pounces. My feet dig into its abdomen but it digs its claws into my jacket and we roll together. I end up back where I started. Under the large wolf, and then it occurs to me. I know why I can sense this creature so vividly.

"I was expecting you," a smirk breaks across my face.

**_Took you long enough, Bro! And seriously, when in that position it hits you? I don't wanna know._**

_Oh, such a filthy thought process you have. _

**_Hey I'm not the one that figured it out until after she pinned you under her. _**

_Enough!_

**_Uh, do you feel that?_**

Her giant jaw clamps shut then I see her ears pick up and her muzzle wrinkle as a snarl rumbles in her chest. Clicks, quick and loud, make their way towards our rendezvous. The sounds pound too hard against the floor to be Lickers, must be Hunters. I finally take a deep breath when Tab removes her paws from my chest and the stench of infection confirms it.

Three of the more recently upgraded models stalk into the room and gaze upon us. Just as the first takes its leap a gold mass, malleable like plasma, lands on the Hunter and begins to infest it. More gold material seeps through the ventilation shafts above and fall on the other Hunters. It coils violently around their bodies, just as I have originally designed it to, and unites the three Hunters to create one large gold Hunter.

Blast! I thought that fool had done away with this Uroboros. Seems this new monstrosity takes the form of its host only in a larger scale. How boring. If agitating me is its main goal however then its doing a splendid job. Tab kicks my Samurai Edge towards me and levels a stern gaze in my direction. Of course, I even attempt to leave her deal with this creature alone then I will be forced to continue with our little quarrel. Can't be helped I suppose. I check if there's still a bullet in the chamber and Tab lowers her head in a battle-ready stance. Time to end this beta test.


	14. Chapter 14 (Jouse)

**A/n: once again I get ahead of myself lol. My cold is officially gone, school is ending, and ideas are flowing. Gotta take advantage. Now, Tab has the boss fight handled so I move on to the others. Sarah has a bad wrist so the boss fight will come a little later on, hope you get better! Can't wait to see the Tab and Wesker tag team match against the Uroboros. ^^**

**Chapter 14: I Don't Like Number Games At All**

Leon and I find ourselves in a maze of labs, testing rooms, and holding cells. We're close. Unfortunately for us his communicator was suddenly on the fritz. Looks like we have to move on the old fashioned way, checking every stupid room in this wing. The main door to the next wing - large and heavily bolted with a number of passcodes needed to open, of course - was locked. Leon and I search the rooms for the codes. We enter a lab and find corpses in biohazard suits lying on the ground. Well, it's a break from those B.O.W's. Leon moves carefully, his knife settled in his tight grip, and stabs at the corpses before moving forward. Some moan in pain, in my imagination it's frustration that playing possum didn't work on us, others just lied there.

"Leon, how did you dig up all that info on Damien and J.D?"

He looks up from a stack of papers only for a second then continues to read, "Strange enough I hit a spot in the building that allowed my communicator to connect with Hunnigan."

"Wow that's lucky!"

"More like too convenient," Leon smirks. "Whoever has control of this facility wanted me to dig up some dirt on Damien. Maybe trying to break up our group, and it worked."

"It's for the best isn't it? Now we know for sure Damien can't be trusted."

"Maybe."

Leon doesn't seem convinced he has the whole story. Funny, neither did I. I've known J.D. since we were fourteen and she's never introduced Damien or even mentioned him to us. We don't know anything about her family except about losing them in a fire when she was eleven and having to deal with amnesia and crazy shiz ever since. But Ashley, Ray, and me never pressured her to tell us her life's story. Despite her warnings of being dangerous she always proved to be there for us when we needed her. We didn't feel like we need to pry into her past, at least what she remembers of it. I scan through the computer screen, just a bunch of senseless files on procedures and logs, until something important catches my eye. A diary entry explaining the passcodes are written on laminated cards. Last time they were seen three different virologists had them in hand for safe keeping. Great.

"Hey, looks like we have to go through these dudes' pockets to find the passcodes."

"Great," Leon sighs.

We search the corpses in the room, nada. So we back track to the rooms we already searched, again nothing. All right so we only need to search the other rooms, probably the labs specifically for virus development. Awesome. We walk into the steel room slowly, the lights cast a reddish glow probably because the biohazard alarm went off.

Leon goes through the same motions with his knife and suddenly we hear something get knocked over in the back of the room. I pull out my beretta and move fast, for a second I realize I move differently - kinda like a professional agent or something. I corner a zombie and suddenly its chest starts to swell. Crud! No, no, not now. In a panic I start to shoot at it and wake the "sleeping" zombies in the lab. Unfortunately my little beretta doesn't do much to stop the zombie's mutation into a Shrieker. His red throat fills up with air and lets out a shriek so high I collapse to my knees with my hands on my ears. Leon rushes through the waking zombies and pulls out the sawed-off shotgun from his back and rips through the Shrieker's throat like tissue paper.

"Shit! He woke up the neighbors," Leon growls and we start to blast away at the zombies.

I notice a zombie with pinkish-red eyes in the back of the group get knocked down by Leon's shots. "Crap, Bloodshot!"

"What?!"

The zombies still standing start to mutate, shed their skin, and pounce like animals. My reflexes aren't as quick as Leon's so one of the monsters actually pins me down, but gets immediately distracted when Leon shoots at its thick skull. It gets up and sways side to side, walking towards Leon while I aim at the chest of the other Bloodshots. Not cool, man!

Taking these freaks down takes a lot more ammo than we'd like but don't have much of a choice, hand-to-hand attacks don't do a thing to them. Finally the chaos ends, at least in the room, and Leon reaches for something shiny on the floor.

"One down..."

"Two more to go," I sigh as I reload and pull out a combat knife. I really hope we run into a weapon storage room before we find J.D.

The rest of the labs run pretty much the same way. We kill any Shriekers first if there are any and stab at the others if they don't mutate into Bloodshots or Crimson Heads. Ooh, those Crimson Heads really annoy the heck out of me. None of the labs have what we're looking for and we move on to the testing area. I have a bad feeling about this.

The second we walk into the testing area crackling over the PA sets off a roar in the room. It's plain white and virtually empty, chills run down my spine.

"You're quite persistent aren't you, Agent Kennedy? You all seem to be fairing well against my toys."

"How about joining the rest of us in the sandbox? I feel greedy not sharing the fun with you."

The Darth Vader voice chuckles, "I'm having just enough fun watching you play, thank you. But I have to warn you, you're not going anywhere near my most favorite toy. J.D's not ready to get pulled out of her box quite yet."

Leon's smart-ass attitude quickly fades, "What are you doing to her?!"

"Nothing she doesn't deserve. Trust me, Agent."

"Not likely," he growls.

The room starts to shake and the wall ahead of us splits open, revealing chrysalids. No bueno, we're way too outnumbered. One of them starts to crack open and I immediately start to fire. Silly me, the shell protects the darn thing a bit. Finally a bulbous thing with an annoying laugh climbs out of the chrysalid shell. Crud, Lepotista. It releases a blue gas but the room is so large it doesn't have an effect on us, for now.

"We better finish this thing quick, fighting against a monster that emits gas in a non-ventilated room spells trouble," Leon warns me.

The Lepotista runs at us, jiggling and kinda moving like a sissy girl. So begins the most dangerous game of tag Leon and I have ever played. It chases after us like a girl with cooties, laughing whenever it decided to release its blue gas. Leon pumps the ugly thing full of shotgun shells and I aim my rifle for its head. Stupid thing is more durable than it looks though. I'm starting to feel kinda lightheaded. As we run I start to notice something that makes my heart wanna stop, the other chrysalids start to move. Crap!


	15. Chapter 15 (Jouse x JD)

**Chapter 15: Aim For The Weak Spot**

With an annoying shriek the Lepotista deflates and goes down, its blue tongue hanging out from the side. Not the scariest of the RE monsters but definitely the most annoying. The other several chrysalids crack and Leon runs towards the Lepotista corpse.

"Damn it! Doesn't have a code."

My eyes go wide, "So we have to deal with these and hope one of them drop a code? I don't know I have enough ammo!"

"Just target the one with a code then."

Hulking, thickly armored frames climb out of the six chrysalids and my knees just about gave up from under me. Awesome, Napads.

"That one!" Leon points to the last Napad to break out and suddenly it charges like a bull at him.

Without much of a choice we run around and fire at that one Napad with all we can. Running around enemies is risky enough in the games, but doing it in real life? Let's just say I might need to wear adult diapers next time the world decides to go into survival horror chaos. Yeah, I'm brave but only on the outside! I keep at a distance, letting my rifle rounds eat away at the Napad's shell when suddenly I feel a heavy force slam against my back. I fly towards the wall on my left, totally unaware of the Napad that somehow snuck behind me. It hobbles over to me, my head still swimming and vision blurry. It grips me tightly by the arms and slams me hard against the wall then pounds against my chest like a gorilla before it tosses me away like used tissue paper at another Napad.

"Jouse!"

I feel like mush, too tired to get up and my vision is too blurry to see much else besides giant reddish blobs. Then something sets my entire nervous system into shock, like that annoying alarm clock startling you awake.

**_Get up, c'mon not now. GET ON YOUR DAMN FEET FOR GOD'S SAKE!_**

_J.D?_

Just when my vision becomes clear I see a Napad charging for me. Leon rushes head first towards it and stops the thing in its tracks then forcefully pulls the front shell off of it. I take out my beretta and drown the exposed muscle in bullets from the ground. The thing falls and I roll backwards to my feet just as another Napad slams its arm to the ground. One down, not the one we want though. The one we want is stumbling around on its short legs like a drunk. I run around the other walking tanks to find my rifle and Leon shoots at the target Napad's back while avoiding the others' advances. This is really tiring! Finally a Napad knocks poor Leon across the room but he springs to his feet quicker than I can mutter "Ouch."

I aim the sniper for the center of the Napad's back and expose its muscle tissue in one shot. Leon, out of frustration I bet, rushes for the Napad and starts stabbing at its back until it goes down.

"Got it!"

**_GET OUT!_**

We zigzag around the remaining Napads and shut the door behind us hoping they don't have enough sense to break the door open, which they don't. Leon and I slump to the ground out of breath and exchange a look. My mouth flaps open wordlessly a few times before I can get a sound out of my throat.

"Did you-"

"Hear J.D? Yeah, I heard her in my head too. That's not something she usually does is it?"

I shake my head, "But I'm not surprised. She does pretty amazing things at times."

"What is she?"

"Uh, I uh don't think I sh-should be the one to tell you."

"So you know?"

I nod, "She's not an experiment, but she's not human."

"All right, all the more reason for me to find her then. C'mon we have one more code to get," he croaks from exhaustion as he gets back to his feet and offers me a hand. We stare at the cells and sigh out of frustration as we watch the Whoppers stumble around in their cages.

XxxxxX

I see it all, see the whole fucking nightmare unfold under a blue veil and I can't move a damn muscle. My heart pounds against my chest like a battering ram when Leon and Jouse let Damien partner with them. The man is bad news guys! I felt the heavy burden of pain in my chest as whatever ran in Tab's blood gradually ate at her. My blood boiled when I realized my connection not only extended to Tab, Leon, and Jouse but Wesker as well. Seriously Tab?! This, the fact these people willingly put themselves in harm's way for me, truly is my perfect torture.

My eyes follow the Black Fang J'avo as they pace in front of my watery holding cell. By now the humiliation of being stripped naked in a floating water bubble and physically paralyzed passed. All I can think of is how to escape my prison. I can't be forced to watch the giant screen monitor much longer before going ballistic. Tab and Wesker were against the AU Uroboros Erica fabricated from a sample of Tab's virus the Black Fang had lying around. Leon and Jouse were barely surviving the waves of C-Virus abominations, and Damien was being his usual untrustworthy self and roaming the halls of the facility intent on finding me first. This is crap!

The monitor suddenly switches into a live feed of emerald green eyes. As usual she was a stunning bitch. Gold curls, face glowing pale as the moon, pink lips curled in a triumphant smirk I _really_ want to slap off her face and let it set into a permanent grimace. Watch those green eyes lose their light, watch as I take their brilliance with my bare hands. Manipulative whore!

"Enjoying the show, babe? Oh right, can't answer can you? Can't wait until the finale, for you to watch as every one of them flounders for their last breath all in your expense. Just before I make you gasp the last of yours. You have no idea how long I waited for this. I would like to chat for a little while longer but I have some business to take care of. You know how impatient these Insurgi get. No rest for the wicked. Toodles!"

Insufferable bitch, I'll kill you! If it's the last fucking thing I do I _will_ make you beg for mercy before I pull that thing you call a heart out of your chest with my bare hands.

**A/n: Yeah I was missing J.D. a bit if ya'll hadn't noticed. So figure I'd reveal a little something of how her condition was... Dark and getting darker...fun.**


	16. Chapter 16 (Tab)

**Ah, the joys of writing and confusing the Hell out of people. Something that I happen to be quite good at. Well, here's another lovely little chapter that I'm sure you're all going to be going "WTF?!" at. Why? Hm….well, you'll have to read to find out because I sure ain't tellin'.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 16: This keeps getting better and better…NOT!**

Glaring daggers at the interruption, I seriously considered blowing the whole damn building up because I was having fun! Of course, I'll have to get Wesker back for calling me a 'Dull creature' because that comment hit a rather sore spot for me on more than one level. And naturally, I wasn't going to allow him to abandon me AGAIN! Hell no! Not before I did that myself and I would've too if this damn creature hadn't been infused with my own blasted DNA. I doubt very much if anyone here knew that…well, except for the bastards that did it anyway. Yes, I realize that didn't make much sense. Hell, you'd have a hard time concentrating on coherent thought when you've got something unknown flowing throughout your whole body and you've got no idea what it's really doing.

I did notice a bit belatedly that the wound in my side still wasn't healing properly and that pain was still there in my chest as well. Happily I ignored it because there were more important things to worry about right now. Like how I'm gonna take this damn Uroboros monster down without taking control of its mind…something that I could easily do as it has my blood flowing within its body.

Allowing only a small amount of the virus that I carried to activate, I stared at the now Golden Hunter. Sheesh…they just had to take the characteristics of my eyes now didn't they. Morons.

During my whole little inner monologue I didn't notice that it was attacking until a claw just about ran through my head. Luckily I dodged at the last minute avoiding decapitation. I doubt very much that I'd look all that good without a head. And no, I don't wanna find out.

Making a low purring sound, I watched as the Hunter suddenly went from attacking me to going after Wesker. Well, Hell, this outta be good. I've seen the man fight and I had half a mind to phase back into human form and set a bowl of popcorn on my lap just to watch the show. I didn't as in this form protecting my mate—even if he didn't need it—was higher on my list of priorities.

**YOUR WHAT?!**

I visibly winced as J.D's voice rang loud and clear within my mind. Sheesh…guess I forgot that she could just tap into my mind anytime because of the pack bond I formed with her. Lovely. Now how am I gonna explain this?

_Nice to know you're awake._

**Not now, smart ass, now explain!**

I let a wolfish grin fall onto my face as I attacked the Hunter from behind, jumping at the last second to avoid getting slashed across the face. I didn't like the idea of getting scars there at the moment.

_It's just like I said: Wesker's my mate. Duh!_

**And how the Hell did that happen?!**

Honestly, if she were here right now I'd give her the 'Seriously?' face.

_Not sure. I just know that my wolf chose him. I didn't get a choice. Not that I'm complaining._

**Does he know?**

Was that a hint of concern in her tone? How sweet.

_No._

**YES!**

I blinked, attacking the Hunter once again, not in the least paying attention to anything else as I focused on the fight and the conversation within the confines of my mind.

_What are you so happy about?_

**Blackmail.**

Oh, please don't tell me that she's planning on using it against him.

**Only if he tries to leave you behind again. Besides, I rather like the idea of the both of us annoying him to death.**

_He can't die all that easily ya know._

**I know. And by the way…how the Hell did he get my DNA?**

I didn't bother answering that question. It'd be a whole lot better answering it in person than through a telekinetic bond. Besides, I've got more important things to do right now than explaining myself. Hell, I get the feeling that I'll have to explain the whole werewolf thing to Wesker after this damn fight. Not to mention my infection. Both things I'm not looking all that forward to. Sigh. Fuck my life!

_Ya mind? I've got a Hunter waiting for me._

So without further adieu, I made sure that the Hunter had its back turn. Happily it did as it attacked Wesker and I must say I'd enjoy the view so much more if the damned Hunter wasn't in the freakin' way. Ah, well, it's time to end this little piece of irritating fun. After all, I've got people waiting.

Doing a running charge, I leapt into the air, phasing back into human form, activating the virus, fisting my hand and ramming it right through the back getting a whole lot of sick satisfaction at hearing the crunch as my fist made its way through before quickly drawing my hand up through the chest cavity, throat and finally the head, almost splitting the Hunter into two pieces. Leaping off the back, I grabbed hold of the lighter that I had found nearby and lit the bastard on fire. That should keep it from regenerating this time. And if it happens again, I'll make doubly damn sure to take control of the blasted thing because I ain't fond of doing this shit again.

What I forgot though was that once I phased back into human form…well, let's just say I'm giving everyone in the area quite a show. Basically, I ain't wearing a damn thing! Sheesh…I didn't want to show the goods this damn early. Ah, well.

I looked to the side to see that, yep, Wesker was staring. Sure, he had those blasted shades on, but I could pretty much feel that he was staring. Kinda hard not to. Um…lovely little pun there. Sigh. At least I've gotten used to being stared at after phasing back into human form. Unfortunately, I could feel the blood flowing from my wound…I fucking silver bullets.

I opened my mouth to make a comment when…

_"Ah, Tabitha Redfield," _came a male voice from my past. _"Nice to see that you're still alive. I must say that I quite enjoyed the show."_

My eyes narrowed as I glanced at a camera that I had failed to notice earlier. It took all I had within not to shiver in disgust as a cold chill ran down my spine. One that I did not enjoy. And I made a mental note to beat the shit out of him for giving away my last name. I didn't want Wesker finding out that my last name was 'Redfield'. Sheesh…

"Interesting on how you thought I'd be dead, Grayson," I said in a flat tone. "Remind me to thank you later on for giving away my DNA. Makes me feel so much better knowing that the enemy has it."

A chuckle_. "It was my pleasure, my dear. After all, you're the only one to have ever survived the infection of the Z-virus. Oh and I am curious if your friend there is even aware of the fact that you're a werewolf?"_

Well, now, he knows thanks to this big mouth.

I wasn't paying attention to Wesker's expressions, hell; I didn't even look at him. I couldn't afford to do that at this rate. This whole game was more like a power play now. For Grayson to see if they had broken me any. I'm thrilled to say that they have not.

"It's not going to work, Grayson," I stated with a small growl. "If you're expecting this guy to break me, you belong in a padded stall." I sounded way too confident, but like I said, this was a power play.

_"Perhaps. Oh that reminds me, how are you liking the little gift we gave you?"_

"Gift?" I whispered, feeling my eyes bleed red as rage took hold for a second. "I'm enjoying it very well. I'd be thrilled about it even more if you told me just what in the HELL it was you injected me with." My voice came out low, deadly and with the promise of death if I didn't get an answer.

_"It's a more advanced virus than the one you carry, my dear. Basically, it's a new virus we've called ZVII. However, the one we gave you we added a little silver to it."_

My hands clenched into fists. That's why my body wasn't healing like it should have been. Bastard. He continued on before I could say anything.

_"We designed that injection for the purpose of killing you, Tab."_

Well, no shit.

_"And considering the fact that we have no antidote, well, you don't have very long left."_

Fucker was enjoying this.

_"Of course…that's not all the virus we gave you is capable of. After all, my guess is it's fighting the one you were originally infected with. Best guess is it will kill you…but bring you back to life."_

"Well, isn't that peachy," I drawled. There was more that wasn't being said. "And let me guess, it'll bring me under the control of the Fang Gang…or whomever you've got working with you. Right?"

_"Ah, I knew there was a reason we chose you."_

A deadly snarl sounded within the hall. "Like Hell that's gonna happen!" I stated as calmly as I could without totally flipping my lid.

_"You have no choice. Now if you'll pardon me…I've got some unfinished business to attend to."_

That'll be me ripping your throat out.

I didn't have time to add anything to my inner monologue of death when I suddenly found myself pretty much pinned to the wall by a rather pissed of Wesker. Sure, it didn't show on his face, but I could feel it through the bond. You'd have to be dumb not to. Great. Now how am I gonna deal with this?

"Fuck my life," I muttered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***throws head back laughing manically* Ah, there's a new character added to the mix. And we have some Intel on what's going on with Tab! *grins* I am so damn evil for leaving it there, but that's a cliff-hanger worthy of being noted by all. *giggles* Please forgive me, but I'm running on low sleep right now and if anything here makes no sense at all…well, then I've done my job.**

**Inner: you're losing it outer.**

**I realize that.**

**A.J. DO YOUR STUFF GIRL!**


	17. Chapter 17 (Wesker)

**A/n: Sorry this is so short! I was at a loss as to how he'd react exactly. On the one hand classic Wesker is pissed about the odd bond and the info Tab withheld and on the other there's a naked woman he's gone cuckoo bananas for once already when she was fully clothed... So yeah no clue how this Wesker would react. That and I don't have all the info on Tab Wesker would probably call into question lol. Anyways, I just hope this is interesting enough.**

**Chapter 17: I Really Am Getting Tired Of These Interruptions**

A growl emanates from my chest and my grasp around her bare arms tighten, "Redfield!" Before she even opened her witty mouth I grip her throat, effectively cutting the air flow to stop her words from spewing out. "Let me remind you that I have successfully bonded with J.D's blood and am in full control of the Prototype Virus, meanwhile you are being destroyed from the inside out. I have the upper hand here. Whatever bond you have forced upon me will NOT save you. Now you WILL answer me straightforwardly, understood?"

Tab rolls her eyes and I let go. She coughs the kinks out of her windpipe but otherwise still firm on her feet, "For the record, I totally wiped the floor with you even in this weakened state and I can do it again." My jaw clenches so hard a sharp, chilly jolt of pain runs along the nerves in my teeth. Foolishly arrogant as aways I see. " And no, I'm not related to Chris."

Hm, her heart rate is still level. Good, she's being honest. For a moment there I was disappointed I had to kill the woman over someone as useless as Chris Redfield. On to question two. "What is this virus you had been infected with?"

"Hell should I know? Apparently it's new and killing me!"

"I was referring to the virus you were originally infected with you insolent woman!"

Her heart rate quickly accelerates to the tone of my voice. She bristles under the demanding tenor then blinks, "Oh that, it's a virus I acquired in my travels. It has similar effects to the Progenitor Virus."

"But because you are a werewolf you have full dominance of the virus." Somehow being what she is gives her a better chance to accept the virus wholly as opposed to fighting for dominance. The same attributes as J.D. that allowed me to fully control my own infection.

"Something like that," she shrugs.

Hard to swallow, but fascinating. Every bit of that was the truth. I remove my sunglasses and pinch the sore spot on the bridge of my nose. Werewolves? I always waved such things as fairy tale nonsense, but after what I saw and heard I'm inclined to second guess my conjectures. Suddenly there's a hiccup in her heart beat. I can somehow tell what she was feeling and could not help the smirk breaking across my face. My gaze starts at her bare feet then travels up her naked body, her skin covered in grime and blood, before unleashing the full force of my eyes upon hers. She likes what she sees. I don't blame her, admittedly I'm quite fond of the image before me as well.

**_GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE DAMN GUTTER!_**

_Ah, you again._

**_Hormonal sonavabitch. FOCUS! We're all still in the lion's den and you want to stop and ogle her?_**

For a moment I can feel heat rush towards my face, but the angry growl in my chest quickly causes the flushed color to recede. I shrug out of my coat and toss it over to her, "How is it possible, being a werewolf?"

She blinks again, my voice drawing her out from the inner workings of her mind yet again. "Well," she takes a subtle whiff of my coat as she pulls it on and I look away, pretending I didn't notice. "There's millions of lore on werewolves. Immortal bitten by wolf, person bitten by hell hound, witch's curse.."

I can feel the blood in my veins heat up. This woman honestly has a hard time not answering in agitating quips, "I was indicating YOUR case explicitly."

Just as Tab was about to answer the heavy whine of a door echoes in the battle torn room and a curious scent wafts across our noses. Tab's posture stiffens, as if her hackles rose, and I step to the side to block her from view before the young man enters the area. He arches an eyebrow and smirks towards her from over my shoulder.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" He asks with his Desert Eagle aimed for my head.

"Damien Lockwood, I see you have decided to move on without your partners."

The grip on his gun tightens and his eyes start to swim, a bioluminescence in the irises I've only seen on Tab and myself as of yet. "You've done your homework, huh? Gold star for you."

"Don't patronize me if you care for your pathetic life! In fact, if I were you I would turn around and abort this foolish mission you have imposed on yourself. You will not reach the girl before me, and I will eliminate you if you get in my way."

"I'd be more concerned if you weren't so easily distracted by naked women," he nods towards Tab and I hear a growl thunder in her chest. Seems she doesn't appreciate when others use witty remarks against me. Hypocrite.

"Perhaps I should do J.D. the favor of ending you myself?"

**_NO!_**

_And why not? Do you not harbor animosity towards him?_

**_It's complicated. You don't know anything about me! So don't pretend you do._**

I roll my eyes, bonds are such annoying inconveniences. I put on my sunglasses, "Seven minutes, that's all the time I can spare to play with you."

"Humph, hasn't J.D. warned you that I don't play games?"

**_Bloody liar._**

_Indeed._

**A/n: So yeah.. I think this good enough of a place to stop.. Plus I should be sleeping not posting lol. Girl needs to sleep and doesn't function well in class with less than eight hours of sleep lol. Hope you like... **


	18. Chapter 18 (Wesker)

**A/n: All righty then the epic showdown between Damien and Wesker! Well not exactly epic, more like a preshow. Hope you like it.. Episode 2 is going to reach its conclusion soon then we move on to bigger and better things for Episode 3. Wonder what Sarah has in stored for us later ^^**

**Chapter 18: Shocking News**

I feel Tab slink away from me and run further ahead. A smirk spreads across my face, I may be momentarily distracted but she's weakened and I stronger than before. I will catch up to her easily. Damien watches as she makes her exit, his eyes hooded and display his indifference plainly. I may have misjudged this young man earlier, he seems to be very focused as opposed to distracted by trivial pleasures. His determination to find the girl will be his undoing however. Shame, he could have made an efficient subject for testing before I administer my research products to J.D.

**_Like you'd get the chance._**

_I will, darling girl. Just you wait._

**_Don't EVER say that again! Ugh, I'm not your kid or whatever_**

My short telepathic conversation with J.D. distracted me enough to not notice Damien opened fire until the last possible second. I dodge his bullets, relishing the infinite reserve of stamina that allows me to sustain my speed for much longer than before. I reach out to punch through Damien's chest but he blocks my strike and lands a harsh blow to my jaw with his right fist, then uppercuts my chin causing me to flip backwards.

I land on my feet, barely, and taste the metallic flavor of my own blood. Damien's eyes are glowing brilliant green and his lips are curled into a confident smirk. He's quick. With a velocity that very much matches mine he charges forward. He holsters his gun, seeing the gun is too slow to be effective against me, and attacks. He only punches air as I evade and block his every strike until I find my opening.

I knee the dolt in the abdomen and strike the back of his neck, knocking him to the ground. Just as I lift my foot to stomp on his head he pushes himself off the floor, twirling horizontally, and lands a few feet away from me. He doesn't waste time and lunges for me again. Damien is not a very proficient fighter, attacks more like an animal. His fist passes by my ear and I grab his wrist. I fold his arm back behind him and ram his face into a metal pillar. Damien stumbles and I kick his back. His body flies across the room and bounces off the wall. He rolls limply across the floor, picking up glass along the way and painting the ground with his blood. Red tainted saliva spills onto the floor as he struggles to get up on all fours.

"Pathetic," I mutter.

He grins, pulling out shards of glass from his flesh then I watch the shallow cuts heal instantaneously before my eyes. "I'm only getting started."

Damien rushes for me again, only this time a sense something different in the atmosphere. The fine hairs on the back of my neck stand erect and a charge surges through my body as his left fist connects with my abdomen.

It was excruciating, every synapse fires erratically as I fly backwards onto a concrete wall. I find his fist visibly radiating with electrical impulses and a malicious grin on his face, he's enjoying this.

**_Wow, didn't think the idiot would actually pick up on that skill. He had trouble understanding the concept when I was explaining it to him._**

_Explaining what?!_

**_Heads up, Bro._**

Damien speeds towards me and I grasp his wrist, only to suffer another electrocution when I made contact. I back-hand his face and he flies into the rubble of the destroyed catwalk with a loud boom.

_How is he doing this?_

**_What, can't figure it out yourself, Mr. Big-Shot-Scientist?_**

My eyes widen as a large piece of concrete makes its way towards my head. I dodge the projectile only to meet with Damien's electrically charged fists. Taking advantage of his superhuman speed and strength he delivers a powerful combo to my ribcage. The cracking of breaking ribs echo loudly in my head and I fall back under another uppercut. My heart struggles to resume a normal beating pattern as his electrical impulses disturbed its natural rhythm.

"Had enough?" He taunts.

_How is his electrical charge even effecting me? I'm wearing leather and gloves._

**_The idiot probably doesn't know this but his charged body actually has an effect on your own electrical impulses. He's rewiring you in a matter of speaking. NOW GET YOUR ASS UP! One, it's embarrassing this idiot is giving you a run for your money and two, Tab would go ballistic if you get seriously hurt._**

_Why would it matter to her?_

**_'Cause she prefers your ass gets whooped by her. Look, Damien's the boxing type. Just aim for the legs you dumbass._**

I feel the core of my body grow hot, then the heat spreads to my veins and an odd blue glow reflects off my glasses. Damien's heartbeat accelerates for a moment and just before he can land a punch into my chest cavity I kick at his knees. He screams out in pain until I stand and choke the fool. The charge infesting his skin still radiates painfully but I ignore the discomfort and slam him into the floor.

His eyes grow wide as the air rushes from his lungs. He growls and wraps his legs around me to bring me down. Damien grabs a hold of my arm and arches his back, pressuring my elbow to lock in place with his pelvis until a shattering crack resounds in the room. A scream erupts from my mouth and Damien rolls backward to his feet.

"Wh-what the Hell was that?! I thought your eyes were deformed into some weird reptile looking situation because of the virus."

I stand on my feet, holding my broken arm gingerly. "You will pay for that!"

With my good arm I lunge forward. Damien is so caught off guard the electric charge on his skin vanished. I swing a left hook, sweep-kick his feet from under him, and axe-kick him to the ground. The floor cracks under the force of my attack. I hold him down with the weight of my knee and pound my fist into his face repeatedly. Blood pours from his nose and his skin bruises into angry red. The flesh already swells into purple deformities closing over his right eye. I can feel a strange mix of satisfaction and sorrow that did not belong to me.

I stop and stand, Damien thoroughly injured and his heart barely beating, _Is that you I'm sensing?_

**_You're brutal._**

_He was in the way._

**_You better set your arm back in place if you want it to heal properly. Won't be long until now._**

Quickly I straighten out my arm, only to hear the bones snap and sinews renew themselves. Then a succession of snaps run across my ribcage as I inhale and my bones were back in perfect condition. Even with the Prototype virus this wouldn't be possible, my regenerative capabilities only extended to muscle tissue. Healing my bones would have taken weeks.

**_My kind are quicker, more thorough healers._**

_Your kind?_

A mental chuckle rings in my head, **_Sorry, Bro. That superior race of superhumans you wanted are already here. You just pummeled one and the supposed ultimate specimen of the race is trapped in a stupid water bubble telepathically chatting with a sociopath._**

_Is that so? We shall see about that._

**A/n: Hmm not sure where that last part came from... Anyways, things start to get revealed later on, but not everything mwuahaha! C'mon what kind of story would this be if I spoon-feed you all the info on our characters? Lol. 'Till next time!**


	19. Chapter 19 (Tab)

**Okay, I've decided to throw a bone and give some Intel on Tab in this next little chapter. I said 'some'! So don't go busting at the seams as if you'll get all the blasted dirt. Wouldn't be any fun if I gave it all away, so please enjoy and I'm giving free cyber cookies to all those that decide to review. Ya get your choice of milk too. ^^**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Nineteen: Truth or no Truth…I'm lingering in the middle.**

I didn't go too far ahead as I wanted to watch the fight unfold between Wesker and Damien—I am pissed off that my ogling session had been cut early. I must say I'd've gotten involved in it myself if I wasn't in such a weakened state at the moment. Of course, seeing Wesker getting his ass kicked by someone that I wanted to kill set my wolf on edge. I could feel the beginnings of the change, but I pushed it away. I wasn't going to get involved in this pissing contest unless I was needed. And besides, J.D will be able to walk him through it anyway.

A grin broke across my face as I remembered something. Yeah, whatever bond I have with him wouldn't save me. Humph, the man has no idea that being my mate means he can't hurt me at all really. It isn't possible. Sure, he's not a werewolf, but he does have very good instincts and if Wesker's got a brain he'll listen to them. Naturally, when this is all over I'm going to have to spill the bloody ass beans…then again, I may have J.D do it as she seems to get a mental kick out of pissing the man off.

**You could always talk to him too ya know?**

I rolled my eyes.

_No thanks J.D. I'd rather leave that piece of WTF alone for the moment._

**Ah, come on! Just talk to him for crying out loud! Sure, I'm having a blast, but Hello! I'd love to get at least a little laugh out of seeing him hearing your voice too.**

I raised my head as the battle began to die down, gripping the coat tighter around my body and trying like all Hell not to be aroused by the scent. I said I was trying not to! But dammit it's hard when the man smells this fuckin' good! I have half a mind to jump his ass once he gets here. My hand had subconsciously gone for the right side of my neck as I remembered quite clearly the glamour that hid the bite mark of the infected. I had been hiding it because quite frankly, not many people would enjoy seeing a grayish tint on normal human skin. It's the only other mark that shows I'm infected…well, aside from the eyes turning red when it activates itself. My mind brushed that aside as I went back to my earlier little session of 'Let's Jump Wesker' mania.

I felt J.D burst into laughter in my head.

**You should totally do that! It'd be awesome!**

I blink a few times, trying to center my thoughts. J.D sounds really irritated and shit when she's in Wesker's head, but in mine…well, it's like having a little mini-me running around in it. I rather enjoy it…oh and listening to her piss Wesker off. Totally awesome!

**You can hear that?!**

I grinned.

_Yep, the whole damn thing and I must say I am highly amused. Thanks for not spilling the beans too._

**Welcome!**

I glance seeing Wesker heading in this direction. I hate to say it, but if I'm going to even survive this whole damn thing without being under anyone else's control, I'm gonna have to stay with him. My wolf—the Omega part of the Alpha-Omega—didn't mind this in the least, but the other side of me…the Alpha side…well, just didn't like the idea. Ah, well, we'll get over it. Besides…I've got something to do to bring a glorious WTF look to this man's face. Oh and do something that I've been dying to do for a while now. And answer his question about the whole werewolf thing. I was feeling just a little generous. A little. Not a lot. If he wants more info, he'll have to work for it.

The second he appeared where I was, I basically glomped his ass into the ground and kissed him for all he was worth. Why? Because I felt like it dammit! Sure, I could hear J.D going a little ape-shit in my head, but she was laughing her ass off as well. I decided to make her day a little better:

And as for your earlier question…I was bitten.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ah, yes, a very short, short chapter, but I do not care! Wanted to do something a little WTF…not to mention had A.J a bit of a laugh. Sure this chapter wasn't brimming with sarcasm, but give me a break…I'm not running on a whole ton of sleep right now and this is what popped into my head. ^^ Yes, I gave you all a little bone. ^^**


	20. Chapter 20 (JD)

**A/n: Okay no clue where this came from, honest! I was just listening to some soundtrack music minding my own business and- oh, hell yeah, so that's how this chapter came to be... Lol damn RE soundtrack. Anyways, Sarah don't kill me if this is going too fast.. Although in retrospect this is actually quite a few chapters longer than episode one, ha. As for Toasty2006's cyber cookie.. Please leave all suggestions and complaints in Sarah's suggestion box ^^ I keed! Cyber cookie on its way.. As soon as we can wrestle them away from Cookie Monster. Anyways! On with the show!**

**Chapter 20: Time To Pull A Houdini!**

I was having a mental laughing fit, shockingly. Yes, the fact that I was part of a pack thus telepathically linked to my crush, a friend, a rather fun werewolf, and a sociopath with a MAJOR God complex was enough to drive me into the insane end of the WTF spectrum, but watching Wesker's expressions when Tab surprised him was rather funny. Until his mind went from cunning mastermind to perverted male. Ugh! Seriously keep it in your damn pants! I "log out" from Wesker's hormone invaded thoughts, lucky that our telepathy was optional, and just as I was starting to feel somewhat better things go sour real fucking quick.

The Black Fang J'avo set up to guard me stand at attention the second the '_whoosh'_ of electronic doors sweep through the lab. Someone I have never met before walks up in front of me and leers at my vulnerable figure. If I could squirm in discomfort I would have. So much for getting use to the nudity.

"What an exquisite subject," his voice comes out like a sort of purr and sends chills down my spine, the bad kind. "I'm sorry we have to meet this way my dear, as I'm unfortunately pressed for time."

Who the FUCK are you? And why does that voice ring a bell? His face lights up with a wide grin, my skin crawls. Shit! I got it! It's the asshole that ordered the hit on Tab!

**_WHAT?!_**

_Oh, done sucking face?_

**_Now's not the time, _**I can feel the white hot rage burn through the bond. **_What's HE doing there?_**

_I got a feeling I'm about to find out, Tab._

"Seeing how you just burn right through the sedatives we give you transporting you could get a bit tricky, moreso without Erica to assist me this time around. I'm afraid your blonde friend has underestimated your friends after all, won't be long before one of them finds you and we can't have that, now can we? You, my pretty dear, are an integral part of my plan whether Erica likes it or not. Now I hear she intends to kill you and keep Tabitha all to herself for some half-baked scheme to betray us." His smile doesn't match the dark, malicious intent in his eyes, "I'm simply beating her to the punch."

Tab's mental growling mirrors my own. What the fuck does this cocky asshole want with me?

**_I'm coming, J.D!_**

_Yeah, I gather that, but will you make it in bloody time?_

**_YES!_**

_Yeah, and then what? You're gonna beat him to death with cheeky quips? There's a silver laced virus ravaging your insides! You're in no shape for these Black Fang J'avo. They're like Ustanak the fucking sequel times dos!_

**_Oh, well, Hell what choice do I have?_**

_Let me think._

**_You've been in there for a long while and expect to escape NOW? Hell, that means we went through all this for nothing!_**

_My escape plans are pretty useless if I can't get out of this bubble actually. But this idiot has to bail me out to transport me wherever the hell he has planned. I can do this. But I'll still be pretty weak from the poison they've been shooting me up with this whole time. I need the back up._

**_Just hold on!_**

_To what?_

I can feel her unamused vibes echo through the bond and watch Sir Douchebag type something into the panel next to me. He flashes me a smirk with a wink, "I'll be seeing you soon, dear." He turns to the Black Fang J'avo, "As soon as her cell disintegrates I want her packed up and delivered to the helicopter awaiting her on the roof. I will be sorely disappointed if you fail."

The J'avo nod and Sir Douchebag saunters out of the lab with a quick over the shoulder salute towards me. If Tab doesn't kill the prick I will. The bubble starts to lose its shape, ripples and a stand to keep me from falling emerges from the wall behind me. Egh! I feel like a slab of meat getting processed in a meat distribution plant. The water gets drained and one of the J'avo remove the oxygen mask and IV supplying the paralyzing chemical into my blood. This was my chance before they knock me out with a sedative. I close my eyes, concentrating on my own physiological workings. Gradually the polarity of my blood changes, disagreeing with the poison they've been feeding me and I'm suddenly overwhelmed by nausea. I open my eyes just as Thing Two approaches with a syringe and I unleash projectile vomit into Thing One's face.

Not my most glamorous Houdini trick but it did the job. Thing One drops me and I caught myself before my face got reacquainted with Mr. Floor. Sorry Mr. Floor, not today. Thing Two rushes for me and I force my slightly stiff limbs to move out of its way. His feet cause the floor to tremble with every step, and me being as coordinated and slimy as a newborn calf, I topple over and slide across the floor into the electric door. I clench my teeth, and felt my core burn then spread through my veins before I wave my arm towards it. A telekinetic wave slams into Thing Two and causes the idiot to crash into Thing One and smash the giant monitor. Ooh that didn't feel good.

**_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!_**

_I'll explain later, right now I feel whoozy and about to pass out._

I grip the walls as I struggle to stand on my feet. The Black Fang J'avo seemed to have been momentarily dazed, yeah that won't last long. I walk through the door and feel something hot drip from my nose, blood. Damn it, figured that move would take a lot out of me. As I make my way towards the research labs familiar scents catch my attention, very welcome aromas. Looks like this race is gonna be a close one. I suddenly stumble and kiss floor. Ugh, they really need to take it easy with the floor cleaner. Just about burned my nose off. I turn my head as I slowly get up on all fours and realize I tripped over a corpse in a USS uniform. In fact the whole research lab was littered with corpses of the researchers and USS soldiers. Sir Douchebag must have offed these guys to get in the lab. Hm, do I have time for playing dress up?

**_Seriously?!_**

_Fucking hell! Escaping a lab in the buff isn't fun you know!_

I grab on to a table to drag myself to my feet, and notice a flash drive sticking out of a laptop. Hm, that's odd. Could it be useful? Fuck it, I grab the stupid thing, just as the doors out of the research lab opens, and I feel my whole body flush all shades of red.

**A/n: So yep... These women are just full of surprises aren't they? Take it from here chica. Lol.**


	21. Chapter 21 (Tab)

***Grins* Ah, this should be awesome!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 21: Boys will be boys**

I stood there grinning like a moron, all the while wanting to beat the shit out of Grayson, but that thought got derailed as I saw Leon staring quite brilliantly at J.D. My newest sister in crime as I'm going to start calling her—and I almost belt out laughing as I noticed her go through many various shades of red. This was pretty freakin' awesome. Of course, my cheer was short lived as I felt another spasm of pain race through my chest. Clinging to whatever happened to be nearest to me…and that happened to be Wesker at the time. I didn't apologize and was shocked that I didn't get moved…but what the Hell. Looks like the whole mate-bond thing I had going on with this guy was working a little in my favor.

"What the Hell's he doing here?!" I heard Leon state, aiming a gun in our direction. So much for the celebration.

_Can he get any louder?_ I thought with a hiss.

**Maybe. Let me take care of it.**

And she did: by fainting.

Hell that must've taken a lot out of her. A lot more than I originally thought. Now to find the son-of-a-bitch that wanted not only her, but me as well. I'm not stupid. I know that the whole viral thing was supposed to kill me…but Grayson believe it or not never wanted me dead. He just wanted me to be a damn little puppet. Or to be more accurate: his mate. AND THAT JUST AIN'T HAPPENING! Now that I've found mine—I wouldn't have become Grayson's mate anyway if I hadn't—there was no need for me to be worried. Well, not really.

"Hey," I muttered feeling a wave of tiredness wash over me. I hate being in this state, just pisses me off. "Quit aiming your gun at us Leon and get over there and help J.D. up." I toss a lab coat in his direction. "Cover her with this and let's get out of here. You two," I pointed between Wesker and Leon, "can have your pissing contest later. I've got someone that I need to 'thank' and stickin' in this lab with you two trying to kill each other isn't going to get it done. Not to mention that killing J.D's mate won't make me happy."

I'm pretty sure I heard Leon suck in a breath. Oh boy.

"I'm talking about you Leon!" I snarled. "You're J.D's mate. Duh!"

Jouse, who at that point in time was silent spoke up, "Oh, we thought you meant…him."

I blinked. "Ah, HELL NO! Wesker ain't her mate, boys…" I trailed off. Well, might as well let the cat out of the bag. "He's mine."

And didn't that just let out a little more cats from the bag than what was necessary.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah, I know it's short, but I couldn't think of anything else really. Besides, this kind of 'reunion' just hit me in the face and I had to work with it. ^^ I'm sure that A.J won't mind it. Hell, there's nothing wrong with giving this bit of information out. It needed to be revealed at some point and I think I've waited long enough. ^^ What do you think?**


	22. Chapter 22 (Jouse)

**Ha, took me a while to get this one out. Headache was making me all confuzzled. But I did it! So on with the show!**

**Chapter 22: Where's My Brain When You Need It?**

Leon's eyes were wide, for only a moment before he moved robotically towards J.D. I was still having my 'What The Heck?' moment gaping at Wesker like a fish. I heard Tab sigh and Wesker was just as frozen staring seriously at Tab. Before anyone could even say a thing a pair of roars shakes the room and a faint clattering follows afterwards. A black flash drive fell out of J.D's open hand while Leon tried to adjust her limp body in his arms. I grab the flash drive and Wesker follows Leon's lead and sweeps Tab into his arms.

"Hey, I can walk just fine!" She yells, not too angrily if you ask me.

"We need to move at a pace much quicker than you can manage at the moment."

Leon stares at J.D. in a really weird way before he sighs, "We can't fight those things with these two in such a fragile state."

"Agreed, follow me."

"Whoa! Hold up! He's Albert freaking Wesker. How are we supposed to trust him?" I blurt out.

I can feel his eyes on me and turn slowly to watch a blue shine bleed through his glasses. Crud, watching him do that in the game is NOTHING compared to how scary it is in person! I try really hard not to shudder under his superhuman glare.

Tab rolls her eyes, "Right now we all need each other so we don't have a choice. Now I would like to get the Hell outta here so I can kindly beat Grayson to death!"

I pull out my gun and we all follow Wesker out of the labs. The whole time I kept glancing towards J.D. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully then suddenly I feel my face heat up. The lapel of the lab coat shifted enough to reveal some sweet cleavage. I notice Leon caught my expression and I quickly look forward, just in time to watch the corner of a wall smack me right between the eyes.

"You all right there, Jouse?" Leon asks with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Er," I rub my forehead to calm the pain, I can tell that's going to leave a mark. "Yeah, I'm cool."

"Hardly," Tab snorts and I swear Wesker was smirking.

I couldn't help it! I'm a dude. Plus I did have a tiny crush on J.D. back in the day before I found out what she is. To have seen her completely naked is just, wow. Totally awesome but totally wrong at the same time. I shake my head just as a zombie lunges out for me. Tab quickly pulls Wesker's gun from his holster and blasts its head off.

"Thanks," I breathe.

"No problem. Now get your bloody head in the game before you get yourself killed!"

I nod and start shooting at anything that got in the way. Lucky for us they were just zombies. Wesker takes a sharp left and leads us down a familiar hall, the medical wing. We rush into a room and he locks the door behind us. Wait, is he expecting that door to hold off whatever monsters J.D. was limping from? He sets Tab on a chair and goes straight to a locked metal cabinet.

"What are we doing here?" Leon asks.

Wesker sighs like he just asked a dumb question, "Like you said. We can't expect to defeat these creatures while caring for two weakened women."

Wesker breaks the cabinet open and pulls out a dark brown bottle and cotton balls. He soaks the cotton balls and holds it under J.D's nose. She wakes up with a start, her fist automatically slams into Wesker's jaw and sends him flying into a gurney across the room. And that's why whenever I had to wake J.D. up I usually poked her with a stick from a safe distance, literally. Chick is so paranoid her first instinct is usually to punch. I didn't know I was allowed to laugh until Tab let out a chuckle.

"Hey relax, you're fine now," Leon grabs her hand but she pulls away still a but startled.

She grips the lab coat tightly and turns a faint shade of pink. "Fuck my bloody life," she mutters and looks down at her hands to avoid eye contact.

I've never seen her like this before. Heck I've never even seen her blush before, much less turn into a human thermometer... which she kinda is now that I think about it.

"Sharp reflexes you got there," Leon says. "Glad it wasn't me," He levels a stare at Wesker.

Wesker rubs at his jaw, his eyes glowing a brilliant blue. Whoa wait! "Hey why are your eyes blue instead of red?!"

He sets his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose. "We have much more pressing matters to attend to. Finding a way to cure Tab's predicament and getting out before this Grayson's treason is found out should be top priority. Of course dealing with those abominations is quite troublesome."

J.D. rolls her eyes with a humorless laugh, "Right, because they're not yours they're abominations."

"YOU should be more appreciative. After all I did rescue you."

"You didn't do anything but get in everyone else's way! You just want to use me like a lab rat. Thanks but no thanks, Bro!"

"What?!" Leon set his gun for Wesker's head and a chill runs down my spine.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Wesker and J.D. both grip at their chest and turn to Tab. Leon shudders then sets his eyes on Tab too. "Um, what was that?" I ask.

"Yes, that horrible instance of pain. Is it because of you?" Wesker's voice was practically accusatory.

Tab rolls her eyes, "Probably." Her voice sounds a little forced and her breathing got heavy.

"You don't have much time left do you?" J.D. mutters. Her tone drowning with concern until her eyes light up. She blinks at Tab then her eyes dart to Wesker. "That guy, Grayson, he said the virus was fighting the original one you were infected with. It's similar to the Progenitor Virus isn't it?"

"Yeah, and yes, his blood will help."

J.D's nose scrunches up in that way she usually looks when she has to accept something she doesn't like. What's going on? I'm totally lost here. First we come to save J.D. and turns out Wesker's been hunting J.D. down for his own selfish goals and now Tab is sick. GAH I'M SO CONFUSED! Leon, which had put his gun down but still ready for a firefight, runs his hand through his hair trying to pull this puzzle together too.

"So, there's two organizations at play here, and they're both trying to use J.D. and Tab as pawns?" Both girls let out a growl, Tab winces for a moment and nods. "All right, so where's the cure to Tab's virus?"

Something in their expressions tells me Leon and I won't like the answer.

**A/n: Hm so, yeah the pack is all together and Tab has got a hankering for Grayson blood. Should be fun, and now that J.D. is out of her cage she can kick butt! Although there's still some explaining to do as J.D. was out cold for Tab's reveal and Grayson's master plan is still unknown. Not to mention Erica still doesn't know about the betrayal. So much fun to be had haha.**


	23. Chapter 23 (Tab)

**Okay, time for a little revelation of Tab's past, because let's face it. No one there knows about it except for me. ^^ And I'm sure that A.J will agree with me that now is the time to show more Intel of the infected wolf…that happens to get really pissed off about being called 'weak' but she isn't fighting the knowledge. ^^**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 23: Truth Will Come Out**

I pull Wesker's coat tighter around my body, feeling quite exposed—being naked not withstanding—and more vulnerable than I really care to admit. This whole damn conversation was a bit more personal than I like to get into with anyone. However, I trusted them…my instincts were telling me that now was a good time to spill the beans about some of my past…and my infection. I didn't want anyone to find out. Of course, I had to keep in mind that J.D. didn't really remember a thing from her past so finding out that I knew her from way back when was not gonna be pretty. Fuck my life.

I sighed. "Okay, for starters. One of the components for curing the virus is Wesker's blood," I ignored all the sharp inhales. "As for Grayson and his interest in me... well... he was the one that changed me after all."

"You mean he injected you with the virus?" Leon asked.

Okay, I love the man, but that question was really stupid. Valid, but stupid.

I shook my head. "No. Grayson is a werewolf." I lowered my eyes to my hands. They had suddenly become so much more interesting. "He's the one that found me and turned me into a werewolf when I was twenty-four years old."

"Wow." Jouse, I really didn't need him to sound impressed or awed right now. "So…you're twenty-four."

I grinned a little. "I appear twenty-four." I paused; I didn't want to say anything more about this. I was getting more uncomfortable by the second. I glanced to the side. "I've been this way for…a hundred and thirty-five years." Dead silence and I'm pretty sure they were all staring at me like I had just grown a second damn head. I really hate this.

"Shit," Leon and J.D. breathed at the same time.

Wesker for all I know was just staring intently at me, wanting me to finish. Damn man. Love him, but seriously, I need to kick his ass again sometime. Preferably when I'm not in a weakened state.

"After my Change, I didn't actually know what I was. I knew that I was a werewolf, but there are different Breeds of wolves out there…I was never told which one I was until I managed to escape from that bastard's clutches."

Leon sighed, "Well that's…"

"That's not all," I deadpanned, feeling my eyes going blank, emotionless. "When I was in his pack I was forced to hunt humans…kill them, eat them…or just play with them." I so wanted to puke right now. "Werewolves are hunters and naturally, we kill humans…well, it isn't 'natural'. At least for me it isn't to eat them."

"You didn't enjoy it, d-did you?" Jouse asked.

I shook my head. "No, I didn't. Human's taste way too much like pork for my taste. Of course, it was always males I was forced to eat."

J.D blinked. "You keep saying forced."

I looked up, my eyes haunted. "Well, being brutalized for almost fifty years kinda keeps someone from fighting back." I watched them all stiffen. J.D looked ready to murder the whole damn place. I don't blame her. I want to kill someone as well. "Took that long before anyone even told me that I didn't have to follow orders. I'm an Alpha-Omega. The rarest of werewolves. I'm not a submissive, which is what they were trying to make me be. I say forced because I fought every order I was given…and if I didn't do as I was told…I was passed around as everyone else's…toy. Pretty hard to fight back in a pack full of males."

"So Grayson wants you because?" Jouse inquired.

I shuddered. "He wanted to force me into being his mate." I barely got that out without wanting to murder someone and—

I blinked. "Nice, but save the anger, J.D." I noticed that Wesker had pretty much put his fist through a wall as well. Contradiction much?

I continued on, "Sixty years ago I came across an outbreak of the Z-virus that had been plaguing a small village in Italy. I was trying to save a little girl when I was caught off guard and bitten in the neck by one of the zombies. The way the virus works is that it'll change the victim within twenty four hours and the last hour before you change you fall into a coma. When I fell into a coma, I didn't die. I was merely hibernating for about six days." I look back down. "Not sure how I survived that, but a scientist that I happened to trust dearly told me that the lycanthropy within my blood stabilized the virus. There were a few other werewolves that got infected as well…but I'm the only one that survived it."

"Wow," Leon and Jouse breathed.

I shook my head. "There's more…with the fall out of Grayson's pack…" I finally felt tears prick the sides of my eyes. Dammit, I did not want to cry! Not yet anyway.

"Tab?" J.D whispered.

I clenched my fists as the all too familiar emotional pain hit me. After thirty years I was still affected. That son-of-a-bitch was gonna pay for making me relive what I didn't want to remember.

I leveled a deadly glare at the wall ahead of me. "He killed my daughter."

Everyone went silent.

"Don't take it the wrong way. Werewolves can't get pregnant. Well, they can, but there's only a twenty percent chance of it happening," I stated before anyone could say anything. "Katie…she was my adopted daughter. She was only ten when she was forcibly changed…which is against werewolf law. Everyone has a choice to be changed and Katie—like me—wasn't given that. So by rights, we should have been killed, but we weren't. Because we were both rare."

"Rare?" Jouse asked.

I nodded. "Katie was an Omega. Another rare breed of wolf."

"Why'd he kill her?" Leon asked.

My eyes went dead. "To get back at me."

"Why?"

"I killed his son…when he tried to rape me…and because I helped another female like myself from becoming their play thing several years ago…J.D." I trailed off, this was all too much and I didn't know there were tears until I felt Wesker's finger wipe one off. "Grayson wants me dead…but he also wants me alive…under his control." I stopped there as that damn deadly pain from earlier came upon me then. Shit. I gasped out and almost fell off the damn chair. Thank Gods Wesker was there for me to cling to so I wouldn't have a run in with the floor. "Son-of-a-bitch!"

**XXXXXXXX**

**Hmmmm….well, we've got most of Tab's back story. And how Tab knows J.D. I'm not sure where to go with that story…but hey, what the Hell. ^^ It sounded good. And perhaps that's why Grayson wants J.D. To lure Tab out into the open. I say it worked brilliantly. ^^ Well, you all know what to do, so get to it!**


	24. Chapter 24 (Leon)

**Ok as Sarah requested the following chapters are just to peek into how the guys took the news. Sorry it's so short but trying to get into their heads and stay in character is a bit difficult for me since I REALLY don't want to do them injustice. Here goes nothing!**

**Chapter 24: Things Couldn't Get Any More Complicated.**

Well, that's one Hell of bedtime story. If it wasn't for the crazy shit we've already been through I don't think I would've believed a word she said. Hundred and thirty-five years old?! Damn. So, the outbreak in Georgetown and J.D's kidnapping wasn't just a personal vendetta against her, it was the perfect opportunity for this Grayson character to reclaim Tab and settle unfinished business with J.D. These poor girls, seems like hell is just a part of their lives. I pulled out my gun, setting a bullet in the chamber, and realize J.D. was practically frozen solid on the bed. Her eyes locked on her hands, shining in tears, but millions of miles away.

I don't know why, I mean hell I barely know the girl, but watching her bite back what's surely some intense emotions really hit home. Tab glanced towards me, oh yeah. Supposedly I'm J.D's 'mate,' so I guess feeling for her can't be helped then. When the hell did that even happen? Why me? What does it even mean to be her mate? I'm not exactly ready to settle down and grab a slice of that All-American dream with white-picket fences. How can I? I don't even know what she is, 'cause it sure isn't human. What does it mean for Tab since Wesker is her mate? I can't exactly imagine him posing for a family portrait. Ugh, I'm gonna give myself a migraine trying to figure out what I'm supposed to do about this whole 'mate' situation.

"Are you coming or what?" J.D's voice fell heavily in the air, a steely edge to the sound, and I hadn't even noticed when everyone got up ready to leave.

"And miss the party? Wouldn't dream of it."

There it was, that slight smirk as she rolled her eyes. Didn't think I'd feel so relieved to see it. She wasn't completely out of it at least. It's the least I can do for keeping my spirits up during the Georgetown outbreak. The moment I step out of the room, steadying J.D. before she fell under some dizzy spell, a blaring red light lit up the hall and a loud buzzing stung at my ears.

_"Warning. A Biohazard release has been detected. Immediate evacuation has begun. Complete facility sterilization will commence shortly."_

"Great, things just keep getting better don't they?" I muttered.

A small snarl rumbled in J.D's chest, "Erica."

Wesker and Tab exchange a glance, probably expecting something like this to happen. No surprise there, I've come to notice it takes a lot to catch those two off guard. Jouse hangs his head, "Damn it, it's just like every other game in the darn series."

"Say what?" I blurted out.

J.D's body went rigid against mine, not gonna pay any mind to what that did to my own body, and arches an eyebrow towards Tab. Those two exchange the weirdest expressions, as if they can communicate through their eyes. Tab then smirked when she glanced at me then glared at something over my shoulder.

"We don't have time for this," Wesker snarled.

The rest of us turn to a pair of soldiers with a strange insignia on their uniforms. Wait, that symbol, I swear I've seen that recently somewhere else. They opened fire and force us into cover. We all pressed ourselves into indents along the hall behind some pillars.

This was getting ridiculous. I toss a grenade into the hall, the last one on me, and cover J.D. from the debris the explosion swept our way. I wait for the smoke to clear to find the two soldiers' bodies twitch and flop around as some goo wrapped around them. Just what we need, chrysalids.

Jouse blinked and looks down the hall, "Now what?"

"Hey, Blondie, what are you fucking waiting for?" J.D. nodded towards Wesker, thoroughly agitating the guy with the nickname. "Isn't this usually the part where you leave the group to take care of your own damn business?"

"What did you call me?" His eyes shone bright blue through those stupid shades.

"Oh suck it up and get cracking on that cure, dumbass! Tab's going to need to be in better conditions to tear that asshole apart. He won't be waiting in that helicopter forever."

"What about you guys?" Tab blurted out.

I let a smirk curve my lips, "Don't worry about it. We can entertain these guys for ya'."

"As you wish," Wesker picked Tab up and vanished into thin air.

I look down towards J.D. Her eyes were closed, as if she was meditating. "You guys don't have much ammo left do you?"

"Down to my last few clips actually. Been using the sniper as a last resort," We all wandered back to the middle of the hall and Jouse keeps a steady aim towards the chrysalids. "Why didn't these guys go down?"

"They're the Black Fang J'avo set on security detail for me. They won't go down easy."

"So, any bright ideas, Miss Survival Expert?" I asked.

A chuckle escaped through her lips, "You always this much of a smart-ass in these situations?"

"Better than being the dumbass of the group."

Cracks echo down the hall, immediately put Jouse on edge. A large, slimy claw ripped out of one of the cocoons and dug into the floor. It used its grip to pull the rest of its giant body out of the shell. He was grey, looked like a Tyrant that overdosed on steroids and ended up bulking up too much. When it fully emerged I noticed the weird hunchback, looked a lot like a cage large enough to fit a person.

"What the hell is that, an all organic Ustanak?" Jouse shouted.

"Pretty much," J.D. muttered.

Just then the monster roared and its arm stretched out for J.D. I tackle the girl back into the indentation and peek over the pillar. Its twin just began to break from its cocoon and I turn back to J.D. She was rigid as I held her against my chest, her face a faint pink and pouting as if she was annoyed about saving her. Women.

"So, I'm all ears for that plan of yours."

A feral grin suddenly spread across her cherub-like face, "Save your bullets, boys." Her tiny hand slithered up my chest and pulled out the combat knife from my shoulder holster, "I got this one."


	25. Chapter 25 (Wesker)

**I admit that tapping into Wesker is much easier than tapping into Leon's or Chris' mindset. But trying to guess his reaction to Tab's story was tricky as all hell. This is the best I could come up with.**

**Chapter 25: Musings**

Finally, it all makes sense. The sudden uproar of hormones when I first separated Tab from J.D. at the university. How aggravatingly difficult it is to dominate the woman to do as I wished, which was primarily to stay out of my way. Not to mention the odd protective instincts she elicits. I am her mate. Can't say that I am fond of the idea. Romantic relationships only serve as distractions, deter me from my vision of a better world. Now is not the time for such trivial things. Although it's possible this is good, to have found a mate, after all I will need a legacy to carry on in the new world if I cannot find the key to immortality before my time. Saves me the trouble later on, and besides Tab has proven to be a worthy enough candidate for the -

Why is she staring at me like that? "What?"

"If you think being mates means you have permission to use me like another one of your tools then you and I are going another few rounds."

"Perhaps I should delay on engineering that cure then?"

"Oh fine, go ahead. I'd still kick your sorry ass though."

The woman can really be infuriating. No matter, her unique bloodline and occasionally amusing quirks make up for that. I sat Tab by the workstation in the chemistry room and perused the shelves for what I would need. I assume the same combination I used to create the serum I used on myself will work for Tab. As I worked I reanalyzed the information she had revealed earlier. That sorry excuse of a man is more monstrous than any of the creatures I helped manufacture. It's because of people like him I'm forced to destroy what we have now and start anew. A glass beaker suddenly shattered in my hand. My body was flushed in warmth and I felt the heat illuminate my eyes. I actually feel - pity? - for the woman. Angered she had gone through such a pointless trial. Tab has more than earned the right to justify the wrongs committed.

"Wesker-"

"Patience, I will have this done for you soon."

"Actually, I was going to ask how you're doing."

I allowed myself a sideways glance towards her. She was sickly pale, her skin would mutate into a familiar grey soon enough if I don't administer the antidote in time. "Shouldn't you be more concerned for the others?"

"I think they got it handled. Besides, J.D. looks like she needs to let out some steam."

"Yes, indeed she does. So what does it mean, to be mates?"

Tab blinked, "What do you mean what does it mean? You know-"

"I was referring to what is meant to happen. Are we matched simply for procreation purposes or do we- Are we simply bonded for life like the wolf species? What does this bond exactly do?"

"I'm pretty sure you already know," she looked away towards some papers on the workstation. So then she's my partner for life. Delightful. Her confession seems to had put her in a slightly vulnerable state.

"Why did you reveal so much to us?"

Tab rolled her eyes with a sigh, "Because they're all part of my pack, whether you like it or not that includes you."

I didn't like the sound of that, "We aren't wolves. How-"

"Doesn't matter. I created a bond with every single one of you. Which means I'd be careful about hurting them if I were you. Unless you don't mind I wipe the floor with you." I felt the anger bubble to the surface, the bioluminescence of my eyes reflected off the glass. "You're not getting outta here with J.D. You know that right?"

"We will see about that."

Even if I can't acquire J.D. now there will be other opportunities. Admittedly, it won't be simple if she's kept under the watchful eye of this woman and Agent Kennedy. Shame, that she would be paired with a government puppet. I finally had the serum created. Outside I heard the battle with the J'avo continue, without gunfire. Strange.

"Is that it?" She asked.

"Yes," I pulled the serum into a syringe and shot it into Tab's arm.

The woman jumped, levels a hard stare into my gaze, "A warning would've been nice!"

"You may feel a slight pinch." She blinked for a moment. Naturally she was caught off guard by my humor. I pull the syringe out and disposed of it. "You should be ready to join the others soon."


	26. Chapter 26 (JD)

**Haha oh yeah, three chapters at once. Sorry the slight delay, headache then I ended up watching RE: Damnation before falling asleep, and might I add, provided some interesting dreams. Didn't put it in the chapter though. Sorry. Well I was sorely missing J.D's more hand-to-hand brutality since she's been pretty in control of her abilities (and out of commission nearly for the entire episode lol) so I added this little ditty. Hope you like.**

**Chapter 26: Bloodlusting for Payback**

The hall shook as the newly mutated Ustanak Twins roared. My life just keeps getting more complicated by the second. No way am I allowing to be used like some pawn on a bloody chess board. Whatever game Grayson and Erica are playing they had better carry on without me. I look at Jouse, the poor guy rest against the piller with his heart racing like a jackrabbit. He's getting close to the end of his rope. The crap I put him through, he won't be the same after this. I grip the knife and look into Leon's gaze, "Stay put."

"But-"

I roll my eyes and rush for the Ustanaks. I leaped just as their clawed hands stretched towards me, snatching at me. I ended up behind them and climbed the fleshy cage of Thing One and started stabbing at its head. He started to run around, ramming into walls hoping to get me off his head. Blood flew in the air and stained my lab coat. Suddenly my skin started to crawl and I flip back as Thing Two reached for me. He practically smacked Thing One on the back of the head and pushed him through a wall. Before the smoke cleared I could smell the decay in the other room and watched a horde of C-virus zombies run out of the rubble.

"Shit!" Jouse shouted and starting popping heads with his Beretta.

"Looks like we have a few party crashers. We'll handle this," Leon kicked a zombie down and blasted the head off another running for me.

Watching Leon at work nearly distracted me and I felt something come down from above. I look up in time to watch Thing Two swing his fist down like a hammer. The ground cracked under the force just as I rolled out of its way and saw Thing One emerge from the rubble like a freight train ready to run me over. I spin out of the way, right into Thing One's grip. MOTHER FUCKER THAT'S TIGHT!

"Jasmine!" Leon opens fire at its hand and the thing drops me.

I land on my feet, seriously I think that squeeze made me a few inches slimmer. It glares at Leon and coils for a charge. Oh no you don't! I reach for a giant slab of floor and fling it for his head, effectively directing its attention back to me. He stretches his arm for me at the same time Thing Two opens his cage hunchback. Oh no, gross, gross, gross! I stood my ground, caught Thing One's fist and swing the monstrosity towards his twin. They disappear through a wall and a screech rings from somewhere behind me. I roll towards the ground and evade a Bloodshot's advance.

"We could really use Tab right about now!" Jouse hollered as he struggled to keep a zombie from biting his neck, shooting it in the face at the last second.

Leon ducked as a zombie swung a fire extinguisher to his head and shoots its head, "We can make due without her for now."

The Bloodshot swayed side to side as I dealt with its zombie brethren, waiting for an opening. I back-fisted a zombie so hard it spun his head a full one-eighty and I swipe the knife behind me to bury it into another's skull. Another swung a crowbar towards my face but I catch the stupid thing and ram that same crowbar through its head. Huh, fighting these things hand-to-hand is starting to make that stupid poison work quicker out of my system. The Bloodshot finally lunges for me. I grab the fucker and flip him to his back. He squirms around for a quick minute before I ram my fist into its vulnerable chest. His bones crack, playing squelching noises like a xylophone, as I grip the reddish-orange organ. It pumped against me only once before I squeezed it, bursting like a ballon engorged with bloody viscera. The warm blood dripped from my hand, giving me a sadistic high I hadn't felt in years.

The walls behind me crumble as the twins returned. Gunfire echoed from behind me as the last of the swarm were taken down. This is much too troublesome to deal with. Thing Two stretched his arm for me, I merely stepped aside and grab a hold of its wrist. I stand there as it struggled to pull it back from me then I punch down on its ulna and radius. The monster roared as his bones shattered under my strike and tried to slam me into a wall.

I flip over his wrist to avoid the wall, twisting it in the process, and pull his hand off his wrist. The floor was bathed in blood and fibrous ligament tissue hung uselessly from the gaping rip. Thing Two ran for a straightforward tackle. I run towards it and leap in the air, landing on its back.

He charges into the room Thing One crashed into earlier, slams head first into a metal pillar in the middle of work stations. I plunge my hand into the back of its head. The loud crunch rang loudly in my ears as the sound waves traveled up my arm and blocked out his agony induced roar. I turned his brain to mush, spilled out from the gaping hole in dark red as the Ustanak twin stumbled around, his buff arms flailing uselessly in a last attempt to grab me. He finally collapsed and I pulled my hand out from his head.

Brain matter slipped off my hands and plopped onto the ground. My entire being felt alive, adrenaline burning what's left of the paralytic poison in my blood. I look myself over for a moment and watched Leon and Jouse rush through the hole in the wall and gawk at me. Ok, so I didn't exactly look like a vision of loveliness. I was covered in blood, my hands kept warm from the guts and brain matter on my skin and my lab coat was drenched in the stuff. If it wasn't for the fact I was nude I looked like a mad scientist just having committed a gruesome murder. Just then Tab and Wesker strolled in, taking in the mess.

Tab blinked when her eyes landed on me, "Feeling better?"

My jaw clenched, having just remembered her confession and who's blood I really wanted on my hands. Erica for starting this bloody chaos in my fucking life.


	27. Chapter 27 (Tab(

**I think A.J did a splendid job on the POV's of the guy's reactions from Tab's confession. And that last chapter with J.D was brilliant in my opinion. That dear girl really needed to vent. ^^ Now onto the after math or what I like to call the eye of the shit storm! Should be fun. Now episode two is closing down…I think a chapter or two left. Maybe on after this I'm not sure. And then Episode three will be up. With a whole lot more challenges, twisted plot (I think. LOL), romance, drama…and more WTF moments in this delightful series.**

**XXXXX**

**Chapter 27: Ah venting is such good therapy**

I watched J.D's jaw clench and I knew without a doubt that she wanted to kill Erica for this whole damned mess. As natural as it is for Erica to be blamed, she wasn't the only one that was at fault. Grayson was also responsible…and in some ways, so am I. I had been responsible for looking after her when she was younger…it was only because I'd been sent away on a mission that the murder of her family had taken place and J.D. now walked around without knowing too much of her past. I know that at some point, I'll have to tell her. Of course, I prefer a moment when we aren't in quite so much of a hurry.

"Are you?" ah, the concern in her voice was great to have.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Well…I'm not going to die."

Leon and Jouse joined us a second later after gawking like a bunch of idiots. They both looked at me with matching concerned looks. Normally, I'd've been irritated, but I did give them all a good scare. Wesker too, but I know he'll never admit it. Not even to himself.

"You okay now?" Jouse asked. Poor kid, this whole thing was going to damage him more than anyone else right now. This was not something I wanted to involve him in, but I suppose that loyalty to J.D. is what possessed him to come to this place. I'll have to make it up to the kid later on down the line.

I grinned. "Yes, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

I looked at Leon; he was still having trouble with finding out that he was J.D's mate. Both him and Wesker were going to be best buds in that department. The two of them didn't understand the full implications…and I must say it's not like we ladies are asking them to settle down. No, it's not in me to ask that of anyone. As for being romanced? Well, I'd given up hope for that a long time ago. A thought that depresses me more than I care to admit, of course, everyone saw the sadness in my face. Shit, I still must be vulnerable from that damned confession earlier.

"What's wrong?" J.D. asked.

I wrinkle my nose and go for a distraction. "Next time wear a raincoat, blood's a real bitch to get out of synthetics."

She grinned widely at me. "I think it looks nice."

I snorted. "You would."

"Uh, guys," Jouse started, we looked at him. "We need to get out of here."

Ah, right. Escaping all the while hunting down that son of a bitch! Not to mention, I'm fairly sure that they're quite a number of enemies within the area. Lovely, time to put my healed body to the test. See just how well that serum worked.

"Well, let's get the Hell out of here then!"

"How?" Did Leon seriously just ask me that?! Sheesh.

An explosion a few floors up sounded. Peachy! Looks like the Hell has arrived. Oops, guess I forgot to tell them that I had gotten into contact with some outside help. This should be a fun explanation later on down the line…NOT!

I chuckle. "Looks like our help has arrived." All of them looked at me like I had just lost my mind. "What?"

"What help?" Jouse inquires.

I chuckle again. "An old friend of mine that happens to be rather irritated at the fact that I hadn't invited him earlier. Now can we please get going and ask me questions later on? I'm not fond of being naked." Yes, I was still wearing Wesker's coat…and it smelled fantastic!—but that still doesn't mean I'm willing to be nude in front of everyone else. Sorry, it's just not in me at the moment since I'm sure Grayson's already gotten a good look at the view. Yuck! Only one I ever want to see me in that state happens to be my mate!

**Okay, I soooooooo did not need to hear that!**

I winced as we all started to get the Hell out of there. _Sorry, J.D._

**No you're not.**

I roll my eyes. _That's what ya get for sneaking into my mind like that._

**No shit, next time I'll knock.**

I barked a chuckle as we rounded a corner to see a lovely little group of C-virus infected zombies standing around looking quite bored. Hell, oh and there's a supreme Whopper too! How exciting!

"Shit!" Leon growls, pulling J.D. to him protectively. Seriously, if we weren't in such a dire circumstance, I'd've laughed my ass off at the pink staining her cheeks. My sister here looks more flattered than annoyed. I'll have to tease her about that later on down the road.

My eyes narrow as a grin lights up my face. Time for a little revenge. "Stay back, I got this."

I crack my knuckles as Jouse says, "You sure?"

I allow the predator in me show in my eyes as I gaze back at all of them. "Trust me, I'll be right back. Stay here like I said. Shouldn't take too long."

"But…"

"Jouse, she needs this," J.D. stated, knowing quite clearly that I was going to a blood thirsty mood.

Allowing a few canines to poke out through my smile, I allow the all too deadly snarl build in my chest…and I know I felt some emotion that seemed a lot like lust. Damn Wesker…seriously?!...I'll have to get back at him for nearly drowning me with that damn emotion. I mean, come on…or maybe he's paying me back? Ugh, get your head in the game. I grab his gun from his holster and take it with me. I may use it, I may not, all depends on my current mood.

I gently walked till I was far enough away from everyone else that I wouldn't get blood on them before I let out a loud whistle, bringing all of the zombies straight towards me. I heard the others go rigid. Guess they weren't expecting me to do this. Ah, well, I have my ways of having fun and this is one of them. Giving them all early heart attacks.

Moving quickly, I dodge the first few that took a swing at me, turning around at superhuman speed, blasting their heads off at the same time before ramming my fist through another zombie's head that had tried to sneak up on me and positioned myself right in the middle of the chaos. I was making a few smart ass quips the whole time I was fighting, making sure I took out all the zombies first…well, the ones that didn't turn into Bloodshots. Lovely. They're an even bigger pain in the ass.

"Ya' mind, I'm in a hurry," I stated, ripping the throat out of one with my bare teeth. Sure, the blood tasted gross, but I knew that it wouldn't affect me. The C-virus wasn't going to be able to take me over. I was immune to it now. Actually, I'm pretty sure I'd always been, but eh, who cares?

My last little competition happened to be a couple of supreme Whoppers that just decided at this point in time to charge me. Almost knocked me down as well, the fuckers. Gods are they fat. I mean seriously?! When these guys were humans what did they eat?...never mind, I don't wanna know. I allow my eyes to turn that deadly red, throwing myself at the two of them, and ramming my fists through the heads of them both. I normally would go for the heart, but since these guys are technically 'dead' I can't do that. So the head would have to do. Of course, getting myself covered with blood, brains, and bone matter wasn't on my menu, but I did come out without being completely covered. I still got dirty, but not too badly.

**Ya look like you took a bloodbath to me.**

I deadpanned as I glance over my shoulder. _Thanks J.D, really._

**Welcome!**

Rolling my shoulders, I almost skip back to the others with a pleased grin on my face. "Well, shall we go?"

Leon and Jouse were looking at me as if they hadn't seen me before. Well, to be fair, neither one of them have ever seen me fight. Wesker has…but that was when I was just playing with him. J.D. did through the bond.

"Wow…" both males whispered.

I grin. "Thank you very much. I do try."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm cutting it there! Normally, I wouldn't but I have things to do today. Ah, well. ^^ There's some excitement for all of you. Please let me know just how badly of a job I've done. LOL. I think it wasn't too bad. Ain't done a fight scene in awhile, and I think it shows. Oh well. ^^**


	28. Chapter 28 (Jouse)

**Well more action for ya'll to enjoy. Escaping was never easy lol.**

**Chapter 28: Did I Mention How Much I Hate Roaches?**

These chicks are crazy! I knew J.D. was bad, seen her 'evil' side rear its head now and then when things got personal. But damn! Tab too, with the blood and teeth, no wonder they hit it off. We all rush towards the exit elevator. Catching Grayson before he makes his escape is priority one. If he makes it out of here there's no way we can be at peace. This guy is worse than Tony!

We make it into a huge room full of metal crates, the types you see getting hauled off ships, and a big platform that would take us out of the hive back to the main building. This isn't good. This is the kind of stage you see in the games where the big boss fight happens. All of a sudden a pair of double doors burst open and a giant group of soldiers in Black Fang uniforms started firing at us.

Leon pulled J.D. back just before she rushed into the firefight looking all kinds of frustrated. "The Hell, Leon?!"

He just rolls his eyes and starts firing at the soldiers. I use what's left of my Beretta to chip down at their numbers, hey I'm a better shot than I started out! Now, I wouldn't normally say this for obvious reasons, but I'm so freaking glad I'm shooting at people for a change. There's only so many B.O.W's a guy can take before getting permanently scarred. And I thought fighting the things Ray usually faced was bad, they're nothing compared to the massacre J.D. warned us about.

"Conserve your ammo," Wesker's eyes light up and he breezed through the soldiers like a hurricane!

Seriously all I could manage to see was splatters of blood and soldiers falling for no reason. Their screaming rang pretty high for dudes, and kept ringing in my head long after Wesker took care of the last. J.D. rolled her eyes then smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. Tab only laughed then wiped the corner of her mouth, checking if anyone noticed the drool.

"All right, can we continue now?" Wesker moved his head side to side, cracking his neck, and sped towards the elevator panel.

We stood in the giant platform and waited for Wesker to activate the elevator. Moaning came down from the same hall those soldiers broke through. Crimson heads, A Shrieker or two, and a butt-load of other zombies in USS uniforms and lab coats started firing and throwing crud at us. One of them spit up some stomach acid and almost got me on the foot if Tab hadn't pulled at my collar.

"Wesker?" She said expectantly.

"I have to hack into the security and wait for the elevator to prepare."

"Lovely," she sighed.

"It is actually," J.D. smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at Tab like a silent movie villain.

I think I just saw Wesker smirk! Tab rolled her shoulders and twirled the gun in her hand before the two girls got to work. Tab was, fierce. She popped five zombies' heads that luckily lined up with one bullet and smashed a Crimson Head so hard against a crate it fell back lifelessly like a plank of wood. She spotted a Shrieker start to fill its throat and lunged at it like an animal. Her teeth sunk into its delicate throat, and she shredded it, moving her head like, well like a wolf, until the Shrieker stopped moving.

J.D. took it easy and used her mixed martial arts skills to take down the zombies. She buried Leon's knife into a zombie's head through the chin then flipped it over her head. A charging Whopper swatted its corpse away but she stood her ground. Her hands came up together at waist level, kinda looked like she was about to make a Kamehameha wave, and slammed her palms into the Whopper's gut. His fat rippled but a loud cracking echoed in the room as if she managed to break its bones. Then the fatty flew into a group zombies in lab coats like a bowling ball crashing into bowling pins.

The USS zombies started firing aimlessly, the bullets ricochet all over the place and forced J.D. to duck for cover. "Didn't anyone teach you to look before you shoot?" She sighed and sped so fast towards them it looked almost like she teleported. J.D. slammed her palm into one of their noses, pushing bone and cartilage into their brains, then her other palm crunched through its chest. Swiping the assault rifle from the zombie she shoots at the others until it ran empty and fan-kicked a zombie's head clean off its shoulders.

Tab was having as much fun dodging a zombie swiping a fire axe at her. She disarmed the zombie and chopped its head off before she tossed the axe at a Crimson Head targeting Wesker. "Are you done yet?"

"Why, getting bored, Dear-Heart?"

Tab let out a growl and pounced at a Bloodshot before it jumped at her. She tackled it to the ground and smashed its head to bits with one blow. Then fired at the remaining zombies in USS uniforms. J.D. and Tab exchange a look and started laughing at the bloody mess they left behind. Like I said, crazy chicks.

They wait a while, stared at the hall and exchanged confused looks. Suddenly something slipped from under the platform and jumped for me. Leon shot at its head but it did nothing. Before I knew it a nasty crunching sound echoed in the room. J.D. had both her hands buried into the back of an insect monster, it squirmed, flailed its limbs and swung the middle scythe-like talons at my face. My skin crawled as my blood ran cold. I couldn't move. I hate snakes, the Kips, and Novistadors, but the main B.O.W I faced in the game that might have actually both annoyed and traumatized me at the same time were these fucking Reapers!

J.D. had her hand wrist-deep into the weakspot on its back, "Hey Tab, heads up!"

She swung the still wriggling Reaper towards Tab and my eyes grew wide when she punched through the weakspot on its abdomen. Damn, wonder what kind of trouble these two would cause if they actually worked together. J.D. looked worried when she looked back at me, she knew these things freaked the living Hell out of me, and hauled me to my feet then pulled me behind her. Tab was staring down the hall with her eyes narrowed and glowing red. Were there more coming? Fuck, fuck, fuck, no please no! These things are fucking hard to kill and without the ammo or grenades to back us up we're in serious shit.

"C'mon Wesker man, hurry the fuck up!" I blurted.

"You don't command me!" He snarled back as his fingers worked furiously on the panel.

"Damn it Wesker, we're about to get swarmed! No time to be threatening anyone. Just get the elevator working!"

Leon stood his ground, advancing slightly in front of J.D. and finally I heard the scuttling of insect feet against metal. Crap! Reaper hands, or whatever, hooked onto the edge of the platform and crawled over like roaches. They twitched and released that noxious gas as they stared at us.

"This could get a little hairy," Tab mutters.


	29. Chapter 29 (Jouse)

**Allrighty amigos! This is my last chapter from me to ya'll. I actually struggled a bit to get this one done, too many bloody distractions and trying to remember any loose ends I didn't intend to leave loose Lol. So I tried my best. Hope you guys liked episode two, thanks so much for the reviews. Really kept Sarah and I motivated and hey, we finished this episode a lot quicker than episode one! Would ya' look at that! Lol and it's much longer than anticipated to boot. Well, hope to see you all again for episode three, there's still quite a bit left to answer and to introduce so you better come back lol. After all, Tab's entire history is still up in the air and we STILL don't know what J.D. is or her backstory, and how these two lives entertwine. Hell even I don't know that. Anyways, enough rambling, on with the closing of episode two!**

**Chapter 29: There's No Place Like Home, There's No Place Like Home... The Shoes Don't Work! **

Tab ran around the room, dodging Reapers as she collected assault rifles and ammo. She tossed one towards Leon and me and J.D. followed her lead. Leon shoves me out of the way before a Reaper manages to grab me with its upper appendages and blasts them off with the rifle. Steam came from under the platform, "The lift is functioning," Wesker informs.

"Great, now let's get the Hell out of here!" Tab shouts just as she tossed a grenade she found over her shoulder.

The Reapers ball up before they could feel the explosion and roll towards us. Finally the elevator starts to climb up towards the exit, but I couldn't breathe with relief just yet. The one Leon dismembered regrew its limbs and let out noxious gas before stepping towards him. I aim for the chest and it keels over exposing the weak points on its back. We both open fire at the glowing-yellowish vulnerable spots until it drops dead. J.D. shoves more grenades into her lab coat and distributes the ammo she collected. She gripped Leon's knife and suddenly the blade starts to show little sparks of electricity. Wesker levels a stare at her and she lets a smirk break across her face.

"What? You think that idiot learned to do that by himself?"

"Fascinating, Damien mentors you then you surpass his teachings and cause his demise. Sounds familiar to me."

She sobers up quick, and the electricity grows stronger, just in time for her to strike at a Reaper that burst from its sac and plopped down on the platform. J.D. let the monster grab her but stabbed it first and the thing screeched loudly as electricity ran through its body. The thing squirmed before giving its last breath and we all look up. The shaft was covered in Reaper cocoons, and don't forget about the ones climbing up below us. Damn it this can't get any worse!

Leon and I work together shooting one Reaper at a time. A monster goes down on all six and rushes for me. Leon shoots at its back while I reload and the thing starts screeching, exposing the vulnerable spot on its chest to me. I shoot and another Reaper crawls down the shaft to land on top of Leon. He rolls to the right and gets nabbed by its upper arms.

"Leon!"

Out of nowhere the Reaper's head explodes and stumbles back before it could stab him. I look to find J.D's eyes burn bright gold and blood ooze from her nose. She stumbles back, and falls on her bottom right as a Reaper crawled up the platform from behind her. Wesker quickly scooped J.D. in his arms away from the monster and shoots at its chest.

"Do try to practice more caution. You're no good to me dead," he said as he set her back on her bare feet.

Leon takes down the Reaper that grabbed him before his head grew back and glares at Wesker. A scuttling races from behind me and I spin around in time to open fire at a Reaper that got way too close. I blow its talons off but swipes at me with its upper limbs and knocks me to the ground. Tab takes a grenade and shoves it into its back then quickly pulls me to the opposite end of the platform. The bug blew up, completely obliterated and showered us in bug goop. Yuck! Dude, that's just gross!

Another Reaper comes out of its cocoon and stalks towards me. I shoot at its chest from a safe distance but suddenly balls up and rolls towards me real quick. It bursts back onto two legs and swipes, but I was actually expecting that and strafe to the left, taking a note from J.D's book I kick at its chest as hard as I can. He stumbles back and I start shooting until it keels over, then I take a move from Tab and shove a grenade into the weak point on its back and run the heck away before it blows up. I gotta admit, that kick hurt me more than it hurt it, but it did the trick.

The swarm seemed to be thinning out. I reload and go full blast at a Reaper, tearing its upper limbs off. It screeches and shows its weak point to me then flips over, but quickly grew the limbs back and swiped upwards at me. I flip backwards, not very well since I belly-flip on the floor - ouch, red belly- and shoot at its chest from my prone position. It screeches and disintegrates in front of me. I should ask J.D. to train me to do back flips better when this is over. Wesker and J.D. dealt with another Reaper together, whoa trippy!

J.D. slices at its back, it screeches as her blade electrocutes it and Wesker punches through its chest. It disintegrates in his grip and they turn their attention to the last Reaper. Tab was nabbed by one of them but held on to its talons to keep from getting stabbed. She pulls its talons off their sockets, making the Reaper scream, and Leon empties a clip into its chest until it finally dies. FINALLY IT ENDS!

The rest of the lift was quiet, maybe too quiet. It looked like everyone was lost in their own minds. Tab looked nervous for some reason, her eyes darted between all three of us the entire time and gripped Wesker's collar tighter with a sigh. Wesker, well he always looks serious, but something about his posture told me he was planning something, or at least analyzing something. J.D. wandered to a corner by her lonesome, which isn't so weird for her, but her fists were balled tight. I kept hoping they'd unclench.

"Hey," Leon mutters.

She finally looks up, and flashes him a smirk. I knew that smirk all too well, she's used it so much it looked natural, but I knew it was a mask. J.D. winced then turned to me, "You okay there, Jouse?"

"I'm cool, well as I cool as I can be considering."

She nods then sets a steely look at Tab, which quickly falters when she realized the anxiety in her expression. "So, do you plan on explaining what you meant about stopping Grayson from using me as a play thing back in the day?"

Tab sighs, "I would, but this isn't exactly the time."

J.D. shrugs it off, strangely accepting the fact she has to wait. I thought she'd be more impatient about figuring out something about her past. Hm, what's up with that? Another explosion is heard in the distance then I remembered something.

"Oh yeah, so that back up of yours, who is he?"

Tab lets out a grin and we finally arrive into a cargo room in the main building. Licker and zombie corpses filled the room, blood was smeared all over the place then I saw J.D. arch an eyebrow towards Tab. A small group of guys in tactical vests with compact machine guns jogged over to us. Wesker tensed and Leon raised his gun, but Tab held out her hand.

"Relax boys, they're with me."

The taller of the group stepped out of formation. He carried himself like he was the leader of the group and rolled his eyes when he noticed Wesker. "Still lacking the ability to stay out of trouble again I see." He addressed Tab.

She grins, "Where's the fun in that?" She sobers up quick, "Look we can't stay and chat. I have someone to catch up to and properly thank for the invite to this party."

He arched an eyebrow, "Who- wait.." His eyes grow wide, "That bastard's here?!" A growl thunders from his chest and canines start to poke at his lips.

Oh man he's a werewolf too! "Who is this guy?" I blurted.

He and the group behind him quickly glance towards me then at Leon and J.D. that I just noticed were flanking me protectively. I gotta love my friends.

"Guys, this is my brother, Cain." Tab avoided eye contact by keeping her back to us, but I noticed the quick glance she tossed over her shoulder.

Cain salutes us briefly, "Where is he? All we've run into so far are these godforsaken B.O.W. and USS operatives."

"Waiting for little old me on the helipad," she smirks.

"What are we standing here for?" He looks back to his team and signals for them to move forward. "C'mon," he nods for us to follow him out the cargo room.

"What took you so long to get here?" Tab asks as she kept up with the quick jogging.

"We had trouble with Insurgi on the way."

"WHAT?!" J.D. blurted out.

Another round of alarms blared in the building with bright red lights, _"Complete facility sterilization will begin in five minutes."_

Crud! Cain leads us to the only working elevator left, the other one being torn up by Damien and Lickers. J.D's eyes were glowing and her chest heaved as she started to breathe quicker. Everything about her felt tense, feral, and angry. I knew that look too well unfortunately. Last time I saw that look some serious shit went down. Leon looked her over and I noticed his hand move off his gun towards her, but he stopped mid-move and put it back on his gun. What the heck is Insurgi?

We made it to the top floor surprisingly with little to battle. Just a few zombies Cain's team took care of. We move into a wide hall that led towards the roof until suddenly something crashed from the floor. One of the Ustanak twins blocked our path and roared loud enough to make the floor shake.

"Can't it find someone else to play with?" Leon growled as he aimed the rifle to its head.

"I don't have time for this! He's just a staircase away!" Tab snarled as her eyes turn bright red.

"Hm, my mistake. Forgot about Thing One. Bastard went into hiding when I was taking care of its brother," J.D. muttered.

"Nice, real nice," Tab deadpanned at her from over her shoulder.


	30. Chapter 30 (Tab)

***Grins, Cackles* Well my dears, A.J. has kindly allowed me to have the final chapter of episode two. ^^ I must say that I feel greatly honored. Now I hope to make it really freakin' good too. And perhaps a little long. ^^ Why? Well, there's no fun if it's too short and I do rather enjoy having a bit of a long ending compared to short, sweet and to the point. ^^ Now please sit back, relax and enjoy the last ride of Episode Two. ^^**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 30: I'm NOT in my happy place anymore…RUN!**

Lovely to see Thing One again. I haven't really had a chance to fight these fuckin' things since at the time I wasn't around - and this isn't a video game. Shit, I hated them in the game… real life they should be fun to go up against. NOT! Ah, well, they should be thrilled that I'm pissed off enough to wanna fight it on my own, or else this could get a bit dicey.

"Shit," Cain muttered, totally unamused by the situation. Dear ol' brother can just join the damned fan club we got going on that's for sure. My other three brothers, Jackson, Jace and Shane were aiming their guns at Thing One - a nice name I got from J.D. Beats trying to say it's actual name.

I rolled my shoulders, stepping forwards a bit, trying to ignore the eyes that were on me. "I've got this… hang back will ya'."

"No, you need to save your strength for Grayson," J.D. said, coming up behind me a little. I just looked at her over my shoulder, my eyes a blazing red as I fought to contain the unrestrained rage that rattled within me.

"I'll be fine… and we don't have much time anyway. This shouldn't take long," I stated, tossing Wesker back his gun. "I don't need it."

Hell, I'm sure they were all shocked to hear that, but I fully intended to do this in a way where I wouldn't have to fight as freakin' long considering that we're pushed for time. At that thought, I shrugged myself out of Wesker's coat too, tossing it to him at the same time - an amazing feat. I also had to ignore the eyes that were most definitely on me again. Mainly my mate's and I could almost guess at what he was thinking. Now is soooooooo not the time to be aroused. Sheesh… blasted hormones. One of these days I'm gonna invest in a treatment for keeping the damn things under control.

**Cold water helps.**

Oh, thanks for that. _So not helping at the moment, J.D._

I ran towards Thing One as it gave out a horrifying roar and charged, I flipped over as it extended that arm, phasing in mid-air and landing behind it with a snarl that kept its attention firmly on me. This little battle wasn't going to last all that freakin' long I can tell ya' that much. I'm in too much of a pissed-off mood to deal with merely playing with the creature. Of course, I misjudged one of my dodges and wound up getting slammed straight through a freakin' wall. Yeah, lovely, that's gonna leave a nice mark. Ugh. Son-of-a-bitch! Seriously, I really need to think of a way to keep the bad guys from tossing me around like a sack of potatoes. It's really annoying.

I get up shaking my head, feeling a rush of annoyance that I know wasn't mine. Dammit. Fine time to be feeling Wesker's emotions again. He's got no right to be annoyed. Just because he gave me that blasted serum with his blood doesn't mean I'm fully up to snuff. Not yet anyway. Maybe if I activated the full effects of the virus… shit… that's one scary ass thought. I'm not sure if I want to do that. Going around looking like one of those Zombified Dogs. Sounds exciting, but I ain't sure I wanna do it.

Another roar and almost getting side-swiped made up my mind real quick. Why the hell not? Might be interesting to see everyone's reactions to that… then again, I've got a much better idea. These creatures were enhanced with my DNA right? So why not give everyone here something really interesting to think about?

This time, I phased back into human form, ignoring the stab of heat that went through me as I'm sure it came from my mate. Lovely… he's getting turned on by this. Nice. I'll have to store that in my memory banks for another time. Pay back's gonna be a bitch when I get him alone in a room.

**DID YOU HAVE TO PUT THAT IN MY BRAIN?!**

Oh, dear, I had no idea that I was projecting.

**WELL YOU WERE!**

Oops… wonder who else got a healthy dose of my hormonal rampage? Never mind, I don't wanna know.

My eyes glaze over as I stare at Thing One, penetrating its mind and tying it to my will. It's so nice to know that I have this little ability. Probably should've used it sooner, but this technique really takes a lot out of me so I don't use it all that often. Hell, maybe I should. I'd at least be able to build up a resistance to negative side-effects that I'm sure I'll be suffering from later.

I look over at the others - I'm still naked! - and grin like a loon. "Well, shall we go now?"

I know they're all having WTF moments right now, but I don't care as I grab Wesker's coat again… or more like he puts it on me and I swear to God he's ogling more than he needs to be at the moment. Hell, I am too so—

"I'm begging you not to finish that thought!" J.D cries as we all hurry up the staircase to the roof area. Well, I can't help it if my hormones are working into overdrive. I've got a mate now…I'm thrilled. Terrified, but thrilled. "This is soooooooooo not the time!"

I seriously wanna kick J.D. in the shins for having a somehow almost permanent connection to my mind. Damn, I forgot what pack bonds were like. It's been about forty years since I last had a pack. Lovely memories that I'd rather not have in my brain at this point in time. I swear I think I saw her smirk and stick her tongue out at me. Real mature.

"What the hell was that?!" Jouse asked as we neared the roof, with Thing One leading the way. I forgot that I was still in control of it. "Why's it not killing us?!"

I blinked. "You mean trying not to kill us?"

"YES!"

Poor kid. Cain was running next to me, looking more concerned than the others, but he knows what this ability of mine does to me. "You all right?"

I think I may have rolled my eyes at that stupid question. "I'm fine."

Cain didn't look at all reassured. "Tab, you need to take it easy after this…"

I gave him a flat stare. "Bro, you need to quit worrying so much about me. I'm fine."

"Lying doesn't suit you, sweetheart."

Well, shit. Here I was hoping he'd be sensible enough not to let the others know that I'm struggling to stay upright. Ain't this a bitch? Sometimes I wish that we werewolves didn't have such a heightened sense of smell because it really does get me into trouble quite a bit.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Leave it to Leon to ask the question that I don't wanna answer.

And then—

"She's controlling the Ustanak," Leave it to Cain to just tell everyone.

A series of "What's" and "How's" came hurtling from all directions and I seriously wanted to beat my head into the wall just to get rid of the budding headache. This ain't gonna go over real well.

"The B.O.W's are infused with her DNA," my eldest brother explained. "Naturally, it leaves a connection to her that allows her to control them."

"Why didn't you do this earlier?" Leon asked, narrowing his eyes at me. I so don't need this right now.

"It's dangerous," Jackson answered for me. Peachy. Ain't no one on my side today?! "It takes so much out of her that it'll most likely put her into a coma afterwards depending on what she's controlling with her mind and for how long."

I noticed a lot of frowns on that one. "Hey! My highest record is two weeks for controlling something!"

Cain leveled me a flat look. "And you were out cold for about three months because of that."

Right, so the odds weren't with me, but that was years ago. I gave him the look back. "That was seventy years ago, Bro. Chances are, it's not gonna happen again. So let's just stay focused, shall we?"

The second we arrived to the roof, I had the Ustanak attack automatically, feeling my mind strain just a little bit as I had to allow the creature to do its own thing without too much prodding from me. A major pain in the ass let me tell you. A real headache… literally.

I didn't know that I was being targeted until the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, causing me to move quickly away from the others just as a device landed in the center of the group. I used my mind, the part that wasn't concentrating on controlling the Ustanak, to push everyone to the ground in separate directions as far as I could just as the device exploded. Something told me that Grayson was trying to get me alone... get it to where no one else would be able to help me. Great… I hate this bastard.

I got up from the ground as the others did as well, not realizing that I had company until J.D. cried out, and I turned just in time to dodge a well placed punch aimed for my face.

"Sheesh…a little over kill don'tcha think?"

Grayson chuckled darkly. "I needed to see if I had your attention, my dear."

I think I'm gonna puke. "Ugh… those damn endearments…"

He grinned a feral smile. "I think it's only appropriate to call my future mate such things."

Yeah, cue the disgust and… rage? Hell, that ain't all mine. Nice to know Wesker ain't thrilled with hearing that. Looks like he's adjusting to this whole mate thing a little more quickly than I originally anticipated.

I grinned. "Yeah, that's not happening."

Grayson's eyes narrowed, taking in my form before becoming solid gold with rage. "Goddammit! What went wrong?!"

I chuckled sarcastically. "Oh, nothing out of the ordinary… just your blasted plan on making me a little mindless puppet didn't work. Care to try something else? I'm always up for pissing my enemies off."

And I am too.

"Bitch!"

I grinned again. "Damn straight!"

"WHAT THE HELL?! SERIOUSLY?!"

I glanced back to see a whole bunch of various B.O.W's there surrounding the others. Lovely… this is gonna be a bitch. I'm gonna have to fight Grayson, whilst trying to control more mindless cretins. Not my idea of a good time. Yeah, I'm no longer in my happy place.

"We got his covered!" Cain yelled at me. "So don't you fuckin' dare try it!"

I snorted. "Wouldn't dream of it." I'm a big fat liar! I did plan on it. I smiled sweetly at Grayson, "Let's see how great I am at multi-tasking."

I'm not sure of all the details as I allowed most of my mind to wander into controlling the B.O.W's to attacking each other, giving the others a big, huge chance at fighting against them all the while dodging Grayson's attacks. I got some good licks in, but this fight had to end soon because I could feel my mind slipping. This was all way too much for me to deal with at one time. Fuck… I needed to do some training to get better at this. Unfortunately, I slipped, causing Jouse to cry out as he got tossed to the ground rather hard, getting my attention - yes, I'm an idiot - and leaving me open to an attack.

Grayson, moved faster than my mind could pick up in this state, I didn't know that he was close until his fist rammed right into my stomach. Shit. Bastard missed my heart on purpose. Of course, he didn't get the chance to do much else as suddenly he was ripped away from me and I found myself being cradled against Wesker's body.

Holy shit did he smell fantastic when he's pissed off! Damn… I could just eat him up.

"Later," he growled, gun aimed at Grayson. Fuck, he heard me. "I did." Well, fuck again! I'm speaking out loud. "You are."  
GOD DAMMIT!

"Looks like I'll have to continue this another time," Grayson drawled, eyes leveled at me. Sheesh, if I wasn't in such a position I'd've flipped him off.

I think I just saw Wesker smirk. Then I looked at my hand as best as I could and noticed that I did give him the bird. Great! I'm pretty sure Grayson used a smoke bomb, disappearing into the helicopter… don't ask me what happened after that because I happily blacked out. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get a chewing out for over exerting myself. Ah well, shit happens.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And there we have it! The final chapter is finished for Episode Two! Episode Three should pick up at some point. Oh, yeah, we ain't anywhere close to being done here. A.J and I aren't leaving any time soon. We're having too much freakin' fun. ^^**


End file.
